Cambiando de hogar
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Helga y toda su familia se mudaran de Hillwood. La rubia cree que es lo mejor para olvidar un desamor que paso ya hace 4 años atrás, pero, una llamada le dio un giro a su vida. Amo Hey Arnold! Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por todo :'3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Cambiando de hogar.

-Aquí tienes está caja, Helga-, dijo Miriam mientras ponía una caja en el suelo de la habitación de la rubia-Guarda en esta tus mantas sobrantes.

-Sí, Miriam-, la ignoró Helga mientras estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba y jugando con su celular "ZigZag".

Al parecer, la familia Pataki se estaba mudando, claro, apenas era un comienzo, ya que sólo llevaban menos de la mitad de sus cosas en cajas, pero sólo faltaban 2 días para dejar esa ciudad.

-Bien, iré a ver como va tu padre-, dijo Miriam mientras salía de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta con una caja en sus manos que tomó del cuarto de la rubia.

Helga al ver así la puerta frunció el ceño y se levantó pesadamente de su cama.

-Que pesada-, dijo Helga cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

De regreso a su cama tropezó con algo, la hizo abalanzarse un poco, luego devolvió su mirada al objeto que la hizo parecer una tonta y se dio cuenta que era un libro.

Ella lo tomó y al mirar la portada del libro sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Arnold...-, susurró Helga.

Al parecer era su pequeño libro rosa, ese pequeño libro que tenía olvidado ya hace mas de 2 años, no recordaba porqué aun lo tenia, y lo más importante...¿Qué hacía ahí tirado?. De repente recordó cuando Miriam levantó la caja que estaba antes en su habitación, estaba llena de cosas como libros y objetos sin gran valor.

-Torpe-, pensó Helga.

Helga observó el pequeño libro que estaba en sus manos, puso seguro a la puerta y se sentó en su cama, lo abrió y comenzó a leer los versos que había escrito desde que aprendió a leer y escribir hasta varios años en adelante, cada que terminaba de leer uno se sonrojaba o se reía pensando "¿De verdad creía eso?", "Que tonta" o "Esto es vergonzoso", pero con leer el último verso en su cuaderno la hizo derramar una lagrima mientras lo leía en voz alta.

-Arnold...amado mío...¿Cómo has podido irte sin decir nada?...¿Cómo es que desapareciste así de la vida de todos?...¿Por qué...te haz mudado sin decir adiós?

Al parecer ese ultimo verso lo escribió a los 11 años, cuando llegó a sexto año y no nombraron a Arnold en la lista de asistencia. El día que se enteró que Arnold se había ido de Hillwood. Y, aunque ya habían pasado 4 años desde eso, Arnold aun tenia un preciado lugar en el corazón de Helga.

¡TOC TOC TOC!-, comenzaron a golpear fuertemente la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-, gritó Bob.

Helga cerró de golpe su cuaderno y corrió a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-, dijo Helga mirado fríamente a su padre mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, Olga? ¿Sabías que nos vamos éste domingo?-, dijo molesto cruzado de brazos.

-Lo sé, Bob, no tienes que recordármelo, y por cierto, soy Helga.

-Entonces...-, dijo Bob esquivando la cabeza de Helga y mirando la habitación-¿Por qué no empacas más rápido?

-¿Por qué tú no te preocupas por tus asuntos?

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre.

-Empacaré cuando yo quiera, lo importante es que terminare a tiempo-, dijo azotando la puerta.

Helga miró su habitación y fue cuando pensó:

-No estoy segura de dejar está ciudad.

Se recargó en la puerta y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Miró la caja que Miriam había dejado y luego miró el pequeño libro rosa en su cama, se levantó del suelo, bajó a la sala por unas 3 cajas más y se encerró en su cuarto.

La rubia comenzó a sacar de su clóset las mantas de sobra y las comenzaba a empacar, y cuando termino con eso continuó con más cosas.

-Pero...-, dijo Helga guardando mudas de ropa-Debo dejar de pensar en él en absoluto.

Helga terminó de llenar las cuatro cajas que tenía y las bajó. Y una vez más a volver a subir cajas vacías.

Rinnn...Rinnn-, el celular de Helga comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó y contesto:

-¿Hola?-, dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hola, Helga-, dijo una voz.

-Este...¿Quién eres?-, dijo molesta ya que en la pantalla decía "Phoebe" ¿Era la voz de un hombre?

-Es verdad, mi voz a cambiado-, dijo riendo-Soy Arnold.

Helga al escuchar eso se paralizó.

-¡¿Arnold?!-, gritó en su mente.

-¿Cómo sé que no eres un compañero de la escuela jugándome una mala pesada?

-Soy Arnold, Helga.

Helga comenzó a reconocer la voz...sin ninguna duda era Arnold.

-Arnold...-, dijo Helga mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo, no?...Lamento haberte asustado llamando del celular de Phoebe, pero la encontré en la ciudad y quise saber cómo estaban todos por allá.

"¿La encontré en la ciudad?" Pensó Helga recordando que Phoebe le dijo que se iría de vacaciones, pero no recordaba a que lugar iba a ir.

-¿Qué...es lo que quieres?-, dijo ocultando su tristeza de un modo serio.

-Vaya, sigues siendo la misma, me alegra.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-, gritó.

-Sólo quería decir hola.

Cuando Arnold dijo eso ella colgó y aventó su celular a la cama.

Arnold la había llamado después de tantos años.

Hey, hola :3 ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Dejen sus comentarios, mientras más, mejor xD

Espero les haya gustado. Y nos veremos en unos días, gracias. \\(/∇/)\

Byeeee ^_−


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Helga, después de la incómoda llamada de hace unos minutos, se acostó en su cama botando su celular a un lado, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho e intento respirar, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su cara se comenzó a tornar roja.

-¿Por qué, cabeza de balón?-, susurró.

El celular de Helga volvió a sonar, ella miró la pantalla y en ella decía: "Cedric"

Ella limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y contestó.

 ** _-Hola, amor mío._**

-Cedric-, dijo sonrojada-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me digas así.

 ** _-Pero eres mi novia. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga así?_**

-Solo es vergonzoso.

 ** _-Bueno…solo llamaba para decirte que saliéramos, ya que te vas en unos días y quiero estar contigo lo más que se pueda._**

-Yo también, Cedric.

 ** _-Entonces te veo en el cine, en 15 minutos, ¿Vale?_**

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

 ** _-Te amoooo._**

-Sí, yo también te amo.

 ** _-Bye._**

Helga se levantó de la cama y tomó dinero de un cajón, y salió de casa.

Camino al cine recibió otra llamada, otra vez era de Phoebe.

-Dime que eres Phoebe.

 ** _-Lo soy-,_** contestó Phoebe.

-Gracias al cielo.

 ** _-¿Por qué colgaste tan de repente? Él solo quería decir hola._**

-Phoebe, desapareció por más de 4 años, ¿Y de repente llama y solo quiere decir hola?

 ** _-Bueno, no sabemos lo mucho que pudo haber cambiado._**

-Olvídalo, no volveré a hablar con él.

 ** _-Demasiado tarde, estas en altavoz._**

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _-Hola de nuevo, Helga_** **-,** se escuchó a Arnold.

-Me tengo que ir, me veré con Carison-, dijo colgando.

* * *

-¿Carison?-, dijo Arnold confundido.

-Su novio-. Dijo Phoebe nerviosa.

-No…vio.

-Desapareciste por años sin despedirte… no te iba a esperar toda la vida.

* * *

Helga llegó al cine y ahí estaba él, Cedric Carison, el chico más popular, guapo y atlético de la escuela, había llegado a Hillwood en la secundaria. Con cabello negro y alborotado, con ojos color verde y algunas pecas en su rostro, con un ramo de flores del tamaño del mundo en sus manos.

Ella no entendía como alguien como Cedric llegó a fijarse en alguien con su personalidad. Él tenía pinta de ser novio de Rhonda o Lila, pero, sin embargo, era su novio, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa y desanimada de ello.

-Hola, Helga-, dijo él con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola-, dijo ella.

-¿Quieres entrar a ver una película o quieres ir a otro lado?

-Creo que quiero ir solo al parque-, dijo tomando el ramo-Gracias.

-No es nada-, dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ambos se fueron al parque, ahí hablaron sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro con ellos y su relación. Cedric realmente no quería terminar con la relación, amaba mucho Helga como para dejarla ir, así que siguieron con la relación, ese fue el acuerdo según ellos.

Pasaron los días, y Helga y su "familia" se fueron de Hillwood, era algo difícil, ya que las únicas personas que sabían lo de la mudanza eran Cedric y Phoebe. La rubia quiso que todo fuera un secreto, igual como lo hizo Arnold.

Después de unas horas, Helga se quedó dormida en la parte trasera del auto, y despertó ya que Bob frenó de repente el auto, tirando a Helga del asiento y haciendo que ella estrellará su cabeza con el asiento de enfrente.

-Nueva casa, nuevo hogar, nuevos negocios y mejor venta de localizadores-, dijo Bob mientras baja del auto y estiraba sus brazos.

Helga, algo adolorida y atontada, bajó del auto y miró el lugar, era una casa más linda que la que tenían en Hillwood, esta tenía un lindo jardín al frente, era de dos pisos y se veía muy acogedora. Pero aquí no estaría Cedric ni Phoebe.

-¿Y por qué a San Francisco, Bob?-, dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos de forma molesta y mirando a su padre mientras bajaba algunas maletas de la cajuela.

-Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, Olga.

-Soy Helga, papá, y ya tengo 15 años.

-Aquí la gente necesita mis localizadores, lo sé, Helga.

En ese momento el camión de mudanzas llegó y al parar algunas cosas que venían adentro chocaron entre sí, haciendo que Bob dejará las maletas a un lado y fuera a regañar a los asistentes.

-Perfecto-, dijo Helga levantando las maletas, y si…Miriam no estaba para ayudarla ni para ignorarla, en realidad, Miriam no se mudó con ellos. La verdadera razón por la que ellos se mudaban era por el divorcio de Bob y Miriam, Miriam se iría con Olga y Bob se quedaba con Helga, dejando atrás todos sus recuerdos en la vieja casa de Hillwood.

Helga tomó las maletas y de repente:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La rubia miró asustada a la amable persona que le preguntó eso y contestó algo molesta:

-Cedric…creí que llegarías más tarde.

-Hey, que ahora vivas hasta acá no cambia el hecho que sea puntual.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón-, dijo dándole una maleta a su novio.

-Bueno, tal vez después de esto podamos salir.

-Sí, suena bien-, dijo Helga caminando a la entrada de la casa con una maleta en la mano.

Después de que Cedric y Helga llevaron las maletas y arreglaron los muebles del cuarto dela rubia ambos fueron al centro.

-¿Quieres un helado?-, le preguntó Cedric en el parque de la ciudad a Helga.

-Sí, estaría bien-, dijo caminando con él al puesto de helado.

-Espera, Helga, aguarda por mí sentada aquí-, dijo él señalando una banca-Es que…tu piel es tan blanca y hermosa que quiero que pase el menos tiempo posible bajo el sol-, dijo todo colorado.

-Entiendo-, dijo Helga sonrojada y molesta a la vez sentándose en la banca indicada por Cedric.

Helga se sentó en la banca, cruzó las piernas y miró el lugar.

 _-San Francisco… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-,_ pensó mirando a Cedric comprar el helado- _Cedric aún me visita, puedo empezar desde cero y…_

-¿Helga?-, dijo Arnold sonrojado mientras aparecía detrás de ella.

Helga, al verlo, se paralizó por completo, sentía como sus ojos retenían cientos de lágrimas en unos segundos, era imposible, ¿Qué hacía allí? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Quién era la chica linda que tomaba el brazo del rubio?

-Ar- titubeó Helga.

-Oh-, la interrumpió Cedric-¡Arnold!-, dijo él asombrado.

Arnold miró al frente y miró a Cedric, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y de repente Arnold dijo:

-¿Cedric?

 ** _-¡¿Se conocen?!_** -, gritó la rubia en su mente.

-Vaya que ha pasado tiempo-, dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Hum?-, dijo la chica que tomaba el brazo de Arnold algo sonrojada-¿Quiénes son?

-Unos amigos-, dijo mirando a Helga algo sonrojado.

-Yo…-, dijo Helga mirando el suelo.

-¿Lo conoces?-, dijo Cedric a Helga.

-¿Hum?-, dijo mirando a Arnold-Desgraciadamente si…

 _-¿Desgraciadamente?-,_ pensó Arnold pero sin perder su sonrisa-Desde el preescolar, mejor dicho-, dijo Arnold.

-Vaya-, dijo Cedric-Yo lo conocí en quinto año-, dijo sonriendo.

-Arnold-, dijo la chica que acompañaba a Arnold, una chica de cabello castaño y un poco quebrado de ojos grises-Es hora de irnos.

-Es verdad-, dijo Arnold mirando su reloj-Nos vemos luego-, dijo caminando lejos de ahí.

-Bye bye~-, dijo Cedric.

-Quiero…-, titubeó Helga-Ir a casa.

Cedric la miró con su linda sonrisa y contestó:

-Claro.

 **Hooooolaaaa! Gracias por su paciencia y todos los PM de motivación :'D son los mejores.**  
 **Y pues, aquí está el segundo capitulo ;) gracias por todo.**  
 **Tardo mucho en escribir porqué no estoy muy acostumbrada al teclado :'/**

 **Lamento lo de las letras raras, creo que lo paso fue que yo estoy viendo programación en la escuela, y en cada pagina que entro pongo "formato de fuente" para aprender nuevas etiquetas, y creo que eso lo afecto :3 lo siento XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Hey Arnold

Helga llegó a casa junto con Cedric. Él la dejó en el marco de la puerta y se fue de ahí a la terminal de autobús, claro.

-Nos vemos luego-, dijo la rubia antes de que su novio se alejara más.

-Vale-, contestó Cedric sin detenerse pero dándose media vuelta para que no se viera grosero.

La rubia entró a su casa y Cedric a la estación de autobuses.

-Hillwood...Hillwood...Hillwood-, susurraba Cedric mientras buscaba en las pantallas de la terminal una salida para Hillwood.

-Hola, Cedric-, dijo Arnold igualmente mirando las pantallas.

-Hola-, dijo Cedric sonriendo.

-¿A Hillwood?

-Sí...

-Toma el 61-, dijo Arnold señalando el lugar donde estaba el horario del autobús.

-¿Y tú?-, dijo Cedric-¿A donde vas?

-A Oregon.

-¿Oregon? ¿Aun vives ahí?-, dijo caminando junto con Arnold a la taquilla.

-Jajaja-, rió Arnold-Sí, solo acompañe a una persona a su casa.

-Ah sí, la chica linda que estaba contigo. Es bonita pero no tanto como Helga.

-Sí, ella...-, dijo incomodo-Helga es tu novia por lo que acabas de decir, ¿no?

-Sí, lo es-, dijo sonrojado dando una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y por qué Helga?-, dijo Arnold comprando su boleto.

-¿Por qué...?

-Sí, es decir, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

-Bueno...al inicio no la soportaba...nunca fuimos en la misma aula, pero Rhonda es una amiga de la familia, así que de vez en cuando iba a visitarla-, dijo sentándose en una banca mientras esperaba el autobús-Y un día, en segundo de secundaria, una pelota me golpeó, dejándome inconsciente, según los testigos Helga no fue la que lanzó la pelota, pero fue la única que me ayudo, y la única que esperó a que sanara totalmente mi golpe. Desde ese día, comencé a hablar mas con ella...y termine enamorándome.

-Vaya...-, dijo Arnold sentándose junto a Cedric.

En ese momento, por el relato de Cedric, el rubio recordó cuando él golpeó a Helga con la pelota y tuvo que cuidarla, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-, preguntó Cedric algo molesto.

-Un poco-, dijo Arnold dando una gran sonrisa.

Cedric abrió sus ojos como platillos ante la respuesta del rubio y luego soltó una risita.

-Igual que antes-, dijo cuando terminó de reír.

-Se ve que Helga y tú son felices.

-Es verdad...tú y ella eran amigos, ¿cierto?

-Sí...lo fuimos, ahora no estoy seguro que lo que seamos.

-¿Sabes algo...?

Arnold ante esto aqueo una ceja.

-Hace unas semanas...Rhonda me dijo que corría un rumor por la escuela desde hace tiempo, de que Helga estaba enamorada de alguien, pero esa persona no era yo.

Al momento de decir eso los ojos de Cedric se llenaron de lagrimas.

-A pesar de que ella y yo ya estábamos saliendo, Helga estaba enamorada de otra persona, y eso me dolió mucho...mucho Arnold...

-Lo sé-, dijo Arnold mirando el suelo-Lo mismo sentí cuando me dijeron que la chica que me gustaba, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde secundaria, tenia novio.

Cedric ante esto sonrió de lado algo extraño y luego lo miró con una atmósfera rara.

-Cuando me enteré de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, lo tomé como si no valiera nada, ya que no conocía a esa persona, pero el día que lo encontrara lo haría sufrir.

-¿Sufrir...?-, dijo el rubio extrañado.

-Y mucho-, dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-Entonces...¿Quién es?

Cedric comenzó a levantar lentamente su brazo izquierdo y a cerrar su puño dejando su dedo indice al aire.

Arnold sólo lo miraba extrañado, y de repente: Cedric estaba señalando a Arnold con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres tú, Arnold.

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojas como tomates, se quedo sin habla. Sacudió su cabeza y tragó saliva.

-Yo...

 _ **-Pasajeros del autobús 61, favor de dirigirse a la puerta numero 5.**_

Cedric se levantó de la banca, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra roja, se paró frente al rubio (el cual aun estaba sonrojado) lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Solo quiero que quede algo claro, y es que...TE ODIO-, al momento de decir lo ultimo la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno desapareció.

 _ **-Pasajeros del autobús 61, favor de dirigirse a la puerta...**_

-Bien, hora de irme, gracias por decirme lo del autobús-, dijo alejándose de ahí con una mirada de desagrado en su rostro.

Arnold se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que dijo Cedric.

-Helga...¿estaba enamorada de mí?-, susurró-¿Me hará sufrir?-, dijo con miedo mirando el suelo.

* * *

La rubia estaba en su cuarto desempacando todas las cajas que Miriam le hizo llenar. Estaba algo triste, era nueva ciudad, nuevo hogar, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y nuevos vecinos. Todo era tan diferente a Hillwood.

-Olga-, dijo Bob entrando al cuarto de ella-Ven a cenar.

-Papá, te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Antes de entrar a mi habitación debes de tocar-, reclamó molesta.

-Sí, sí, como sea-, dijo ignorándola.

Helga llegó al comedor, el cual era una pequeña mesa de madera redonda con tres pequeñas sillas al rededor de plástico con una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo y alumbraba una débil luz blanca. Ella se sentó y Bob puso frente a Helga un paquete de comida china.

-¿Comida china?-, dijo molesta.

-Come, está buena-, dijo Bob comenzando a comer su paquete.

La rubia, dejando su furia atrás, miró de forma triste el paquete de comida china y dijo tomando unos palillos.

-Esto no estaría pasando si Miriam estuviera aquí.

Bob dejó de comer cuando escuchó salir eso de la boca de Helga, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y se levantó de la mesa.

-Pero ella no está aquí y no volverá a estarlo.

Después de eso Bob dejo sola a Helga en el comedor y subió a su habitación.

-Miriam lo hubiera olvidado en el capote del auto-, susurró mientras miraba su cena y se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

* * *

Cedric estaba llegando a Hillwood, iba sentado del lado de la ventana, realmente se sentía mal con recordar lo que paso hoy.

 _-Hay un rumor en la escuela sobre Helga, Cedric-, dijo Rhonda a Cedric mientras él visitaba con toda su familia la de ella._

 _-Ah, ¿sí?-, dijo indiferente mientras seguía comiendo._

 _Las dos familias estaban cenando de forma muy refinada en la casa Lloyd._

 _-Sí...¿Quieres que te lo cuente?_

 _-¿Tengo otra opción?_

 _-Lo que ocurre es que me contó Nadine, que le contó Rapha, que le contó Dani, que le contó Arietty que escuchó a Helga hablando sola en el baño diciendo que estaba enamorada de alguien._

 _-Bueno...soy su novio-, dijo Cedric arqueando una ceja-Es obvio que está enamorada de-_

 _-No eres tú-, lo interrumpió la morena._

 _-¿No...soy yo?_

 _-Realmente no se quien es querido amigo, pero no eres tú._

 _Cedric se levantó de la mesa y dijo:_

 _-Van a disculparme, señor, señora y señorita Lloyd, pero olvidé hacer algo._

 _-No te preocupes-, dijo el padre de Rhonda con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Te sientes bien, Cedric Querido?-, dijo la señora Carison._

 _-No te preocupes madre, es solo un asunto personal-, dijo saliendo de ahí._

 _-Phoebe-, dijo Cedric mirando molesto a la chica oriental. La cual estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca._

 _-Buenos días, Cedric, ¿necesitabas algo?-, dijo sin separar la visa de su libro._

 _-Se que conoces mejor a Helga que nadie, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte._

 _-Aja-, dijo sin mirarlo._

 _-¿De quién está enamorada Helga?_

 _Phoebe miró extraña a Cedric y cerro su libro lentamente._

 _-De ti, por algo son novios..._

 _-Ella está enamorada de alguien más, ¿no es así?_

 _-Helga estuvo enamorada de otra persona, pero eso fue hace tiempo._

 _-Entonces dime su nombre._

 _Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos y se levantó de la silla, tomó su libro y dijo:_

 _-Arnold...pero él se fue desde hace mucho._

 _Phoebe se perdió a través del marco de la puerta sin volver a mirarlo._

 _Cedric se quedó tranquilo ante lo que dijo Phoebe, ya se había ido, no tendría problemas...pero, Rhonda dijo que apenas estaba corriendo el rumor, así que Helga aun estaba enamorada del tal "Arnold" y eso era un gran problema._

-Nunca pensé que fueras tú...Arnold Shotman.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 Hey Arnold!

-¿Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad?-, dijo Cedric.

-Sí, me mude de una ciudad muy cercana a Oregon-, contestó Arnold.

-Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero pronto me mudaré, cuando termine este año.

-¿Harás tu secundaria en otra ciudad?

-Sip-, dijo dando una sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces, por lo mientras, seamos amigos.

-Me parece bien.

Arnold despertó. Al parecer se quedó dormido camino a Oregon en el autobús. Soñó con un fragmento del día que conoció a Cedric.

-¿Cómo terminamos así?-, se preguntó así mismo.

-Al día siguiente-

Helga llegó a su nueva escuela, la preparatoria 14 de San Francisco, era nueva como la mayoría del primer grado.

Ella se sentó en uno de los últimos pupitres de la sala, algunos ya tenían sus grupos formados y otros estaban solos esperando un milagro.

Helga observó a todos los del lugar, y de pronto, su vista se clavó en una chica en especial, una de cabello castaño y linda, la chica que estaba con Arnold un día antes.

-Debe ser su novia-, dijo sacando un libro de su mochila.

La chica miró a Helga, ella estaba con sus amigos, así que les dijo algo y se acercó a Helga.

-Hola-, dijo bajando el libró de Helga lentamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?-, dijo molesta.

-No, nada en especial, solo...-, la chica miró el libro de Helga y lo acercó a ella-Quiero saber que estás leyendo.

-Es solo un libro.

-Oh, vaya-, dijo la chica acercándose más al libro-Está parte se ve interesante-, dijo arrancando la hoja.

-¡¿Qué diablos...?!

-Esta también-, dijo la chica arrancando otra hoja.

-¿Por qué siento que no te interesa mi libro?-, dijo cerrando su libró y arrebatando las hojas de la mano de la chica.

-Escucha tonta, no dejaré que alguien como tú lastime a Arnold, así que aléjate de él-, dijo dando un pequeño zape en la frente de la rubia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-, dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de la chica.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Soy Helga-, dijo comenzando a retorcer la mano de ella.

La chica solo soportaba el dolor y se mordía un labio.

-Lo sé...por eso te odio.

-No te conozco.

-Soy Charlotte, y soy la...

-¿Qué está pasando?-, dijo el profesor entrando a la clase.

-Papi, esta chica me está lastimando-, dijo Charlotte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Suéltala inmediatamente!-, gritó el profesor a Helga.

Helga solo miró a Charlotte y luego dijo:

-Como quieras-, dijo soltando a la chica de un empujón.

El profesor levantó rápidamente a su hija Charlotte del suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, le gritó el profesor a Helga.

-Soy Helga-, dijo cruzada de brazos.

-¡A la dirección!

Ella solo arqueó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Pooor queeeé?

-Por golpear a un estudiante.

-Yo solo me defendí, su tonta hija fue la que comenzó a agredirme.

El profesor vio a su hija y ella seguía derramando lagrimas falsas.

-Charlotte jamás haría eso.

-No me diga-, dijo Helga.

-Ella me lastimo-, se quejó Charlotte.

Helga solo miró a la castaña y suspiró.

-No quiero problemas, estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido.

Charlotte miró el suelo mientras inflaba sus mejillas y fruncía el ceño, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba molesta, y luego dijo:

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?-, dijo el hombre molesto.

-Ya déjalo así papá.

-Pero...

-Olvídelo, viejo-, respondió Helga.

El profesor se puso rojo como tomate, suspiró lentamente y se fue a su escritorio, dando comienzo la clase de historia.

La rubia no entendía lo que había pasado, esa chica de verdad la odiaba, lo mas probable era que Charlotte fuera la novia de Arnold, pero no entendía exactamente la razón del odio de la chica hacia ella.

Después de un largo día, la rubia regresó a casa, pensando en lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Y lo peor de todo, el odio de Charlotte no se detuvo en el salón de clases, ella continuó mostrando sus sentimientos el resto del día, en la clase de educación física tirándola varias veces mientras corrían en la pista, en el laboratorio lanzándole algo que olía muy mal, en la cafetería lanzándole uvas, y en clase de matemáticas haciéndose la lista. Esa chica la tenía harta.

Riiiiinnnnn- el celular de Arnold comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-, contestó él.

-Holaaaaa-, se escuchó a Charlotte.

-Ah, hola Charlie, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias Arnold...quería contarte algo.

-¿A sí?-, dijo Arnold continuando con su tarea.

-¡Sí!-, dijo Charlotte emocionada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Helga G. Pataki está en mi clase.

Arnold al escuchar eso se paralizó.

-¿Qué?-, titubeó.

-Helga está en mi clase.

-Pero como...

-Creo que se inscribió ahí y...

-Ja-ja, Charlotte.

-...Arnold, quería preguntarte...

-Dime.

La chica mordió su labio mientras estaba mirando por su ventana.

-¿Aún...te gusta, Helga?

Charlotte no recibió respuesta de Arnold, haciendo que ella se preocupara y soltará un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

-Eso pensé...aun sientes algo por ella.

-No, Charlotte, lo que sucede es-

-Mejor ya cállate.

-Pero...

-Adiós-, dijo Charlotte colgando.

La chica lanzó su celular a la cama, la cual estaba detrás de ella. Luego se sentó en la silla giratoria enfrente de ella y abrazó sus piernas subiéndolas al asiento.

-¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo?

Helga comenzó a resolver su tarea de geometría en su escritorio, y aun lado de su cuaderno, tenia una bolsa de gomitas, esa nueva marca que todas las formas de los dulces eran raras y diferentes de muchos colores.

-Entonces... Si dividimos 10/3 entre 20/6 por la raíz de 7.8 multiplicado por 13.26 nos da...

En ese momento Helga sacó una gomita, la miró, y era amarilla. Intentó verle la forma y después de darle varios giros:

-Cabeza de balón...-, susurró.

La gomita tenia forma de la cabeza de Arnold.

-¡Ah! ¡Te odio, melenudo!-, gritó lanzando la gomita lejos.

Riiiiinnnnnn-, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

-Holaaa, ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Quién soy?

-Cedric, deja de hacer bromas.

-¡Adivinaste!

-Te odio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tarea.

-Uuuhh-, dijo Cedric en forma de burla-Lo siento.

-¿Tú qué haces extraño?

-Juego videojuegos.

-Ya veo...

-¿Estás bien...?

-Sí...es solo que hoy fue mi primer día en está preparatoria y...

-¿Y...?-, dijo Cedric poniendo pausa a su juego.

-Nada...

-Bueno...quería...

-¿Querías...?

-¿Donde conociste a Arnold?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-, dijo nerviosa.

-Dimeeeee.

-Lo conocí en el preescolar, como él te lo dijo.

-¿Y eran buenos amigos?

-Hum...

-Por favor.

-¡Ah! ¡Odio hablar de él! ¡No quiero que preguntes más!

-De acuerdo, lo siento...

-Me voy, adiós.

Helga colgó y miró su ventana. Se levantó del asiento y salió de ahí.

La rubia iba caminando por el parque, ya llevaba rato vacilando, una hora y media más o menos. Iba golpeando una roca con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

¿Donde conociste a Arnold? ¿Y eran buenos amigos?

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?-, dijo Helga para sus adentros.

-Woo-, dijo Charlotte frente a ella-Pero sí es Pataki.

Helga levantó la vista y estaban Arnold y Charlotte frente a ella, y como la ultima vez, los brazos de ellos dos estaban cruzados.

-Hola-, dijo Arnold.

-¿Tú odio es tan grande como para acosarme?-, dijo Helga a Charlotte.

Charlotte infló sus mejillas y su cara se puso algo roja.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo Arnold.

-Caminar-, dijo Helga usando un todo de sarcasmo y moviendo de forma graciosa sus piernas.

-Tonta-, dijo Charlotte fingiendo tos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-, dijo Helga molesta.

-Oh nada, solo-, Charlotte volteó y vio a una niña llorando enfrente de la fuente-¡Niña perdida!-, gritó corriendo con ella dejando a los rubios solos.

-Al parecer Charlotte me odia-, dijo Helga.

-Ella no te-

-Claro era normal, si tú eres su novio.

Arnold cuando escuchó eso se puso rojo como tomate y dijo:

-¿Novio?

-Tú cara lo afirma todo.

-Pero...

-Sí, yo también tengo uno, ¿Y...?

-Helga...

-Mejor veté con ella.

-Charlotte es mi prima-, dijo Arnold sin gritar pero subiendo su tono de voz.

-¿Prima?-, dijo Helga riendo al final-Sí, claro.

-Lo es... Oh, ¿al menos sabes su apellido?

-Yo...-, dijo Helga roja.

-¡Charlotte!-, gritó Arnold.

La chica se acercó a ellos con la niña perdida de la mano.

-Tu apellido-, dijo Arnold.

Charlotte miró el suelo de forma incomoda y luego a la niña. Sabía que no podía mentir enfrente de la pequeña.

-Shortman...-, susurró.

-¿Qué?-, dijo Helga.

-¡Shortman!-, dijo sonrojada-¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decirlo en publico! ¡En ti queda bien!, pero, ¡¿en una chica?!

Helga los miró a ambos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-Muy graciosa, Helga.

Helga paró de reír al escuchar eso, miró a Arnold, y en lugar de ver al actual chico que desapareció de su vida sin decir nada vio a ese Arnold de 11 años que solía molestar. Sintió muchas mariposas en el estómago y su corazón se aceleró...lo que siempre le pasaba desde los 3 años cuando veía a su amado cabezón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Hey Arnold!

-Creo que me tengo que ir-, dijo incómoda la rubia alejándose de ellos.

Ella llegó corriendo a su casa, tenia miedo de que Arnold o Charlotte la hubieran seguido. Ahora podrían acosarla mucho más.

-Por favor, préstame el auto-, rogó Cedric.

-No, Cedric, ya te dije que no-, dijo su madre.

Cedric en verdad necesitaba el auto, la rubia se había puesta pesada por teléfono, de seguro tenia algo, necesitaba ir a auxiliarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, porqué, tal vez, ahí estaría Arnold.

-¿Para qué quieres el auto, Cedric?-, dijo la mujer fríamente sin mirarlo mientras continuaba firmando cheques.

-Solo lo necesito.

-Es para ver a Helga-, dijo una niñita asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Clarise!-, gritó Cedric, toda su cara estaba colorada.

La pequeña niña salió corriendo de ahí mientras azotaba la puerta.

-¿Vas a ver a Helga?-, dijo la mujer algo molesta.

-Sí...

-¿Para qué? ¿Se pelearon?

-Bueno...algo así...

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-, dijo lanzándole las llaves del auto-Mejor ya sal, sin mucho trafico llegaras a las 3.

Cedric sonrió ante esto y corrió a la cochera.

Helga estaba continuando con su tarea cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la patio de enfrente.

Cuando Helga abrió la puerta principal vio a Arnold con Charlotte, él la estaba levantando del suelo. Al parecer ellos dos eran muy unidos.

-Hola-, dijo Charlotte.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-, dijo mirando la hora, las 2:30.

-Vinimos a decir hola...-, dijo Charlotte.

-Holaaaa-, dijeron los primos.

Helga solo rodó los ojos y se fue al patio de atrás.

-Quédate aquí-, dijo Arnold a Charlotte.

-¡Sí, capitán!-, dijo Charlotte poniéndose en posición de soldado.

-Solo siéntate-, dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella y dejándola en el pasto sentada.

Arnold dio la vuelta a la casa y Charlotte sacó de su falda una botella de burbujas.

-¿Helga?

Helga estaba sentada en un columpio, mirando el suelo, y al voltear se sonrojó.

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!

-¿Ocurre algo?-, dijo sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-¡Vete!-, gritó dando la vuelta con el columpio.

-Helga...¿tienes algo?-, dijo acercándose a ella con un pequeño empujón.

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí, cabeza de balón!-, gritó con su cara roja de furia.

Arnold abrió sus ojos como platillos y luego miró el suelo. Y después de unos segundos el rubio soltó una risita, era obvio que intentaba ocultar la carcajada.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!-, dijo acercándose a él con el columpio.

Ella no recibió respuesta de Arnold, él seguía riendo y mirando el suelo.

-¡Ya!

-¿Sabes...hace cuanto no escucho eso?-, dijo entre pausas y algo sonrojado acercándose un poco más a Helga.

Helga se sonrojó y luego miró el suelo de forma molesta.

-Desde que te fuiste.

-Hace 4 años.

-¿Po...

-Dime.

Helga apretó las correas del columpio y dijo:

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-, con un tono de tristeza salieron esas palabras de su boca.

Arnold, igualmente que la rubia, apretó las correas del columpio y levantó la cabeza para ver el cielo, y luego, comenzó a columpiarse lentamente.

-Dime...¿Tú por qué te fuiste de Hillwood?

Cedric llegó a la casa de Helga, justo como dijo su madre, llego a las 3, no en punto, pero llego.

Bajó del auto y se encontró a Charlotte en el patio de enfrente haciendo burbujas de jabón, al parecer para la chica, solo existía ella y su juego.

Él decidió ignorar a Charlotte y tocar a la casa, porque algo andaba mal, y que esa chica estuviera ahí significaba de una u otra forma, que Arnold estaba con ella.

Después de intentos fallidos de tocar Charlotte dijo:

-El patio de atrás-, continuando con lo que hacía.

Cedric arqueó una ceja y caminó al patio de atrás, y ahí, vio a los dos rubios sentados en los columpios, a Arnold mirando el cielo y Helga mirando el suelo algo sonrojada. Al verlos así, sintió como su corazón se estremecía, sentía ganas de llorar, y sentía un gran dolor, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada malo se sentía fatal.

Cedric regresó al patio de adelante y se acercó a Charlotte.

-¿No te moleta que-

-No es mi novio-, lo interrumpió Charlotte mientras seguía haciendo burbujas-Mi nombre es Charlotte Shortman.

Cedric al escuchar "Shortman" supo que era lo que pasaba, así que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a patear el suelo.

-Dime algo-, él arqueó una ceja-¿Por qué juzgas tan rápido?-, le preguntó Charlotte.

Cedric se quedó callado.

-Lo digo porqué creíste que ese perdedor era mi novio...

Charlotte miró fijamente a Cedric y dijo:

-Sientes raro, ¿no?

-Sí...

-¿Por qué?

-No creí que Arnold fuera a ser ese alguien-, dijo reventando una de las burbujas de Charlotte.

-Mira las burbujas-, Cedric comenzó a observarlas-Unas brillan y otras no, ¿Por qué?

-Porque el ángulo en que las estoy viendo...

-Depende del lado que las veas, depende de lo que quieras ver, si quieres permanecer ahí parado para tu comodidad solo veras el brillo de unas cuantas y lo opaca de otras.

Cedric afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo con las personas-, dijo haciendo más burbujas-Tú solo veías a Helga como la chica fastidiosa, grosera y arrogante...tú solo veías su lado opaco, pero cuando decidiste moverte de ese lado del suelo pudiste ver su brillo. Con Arnold...tú viste su lado brillante, el chico simpático y alegre...pero nunca su lado opaco, nunca quisiste moverte de donde estabas, no quisiste saber su pasado ni la razón por la que se mudó a tu ciudad.

-Pero-

-Lo conocerás-, lo interrumpió-Conocerás su lado opaco, el lado que puede tener el poder de quitarte tu novia.

Cedric se puso muy rojo.

-¡No conoceré ese lado!

Charlotte terminó de soplar y guardo su bote de burbujas en su falda de nuevo.

-Pero, si ya lo estás viendo-, y al terminar ella se alejó de ahí.

-Me mudé porque mis padres se divorciaron-, contestó Helga.

Sabía que estaba mal contestarle tan a la ligera, pero su curiosidad y nostalgia necesitan saber la razón por la que Arnold se había ido.

El rubio suspiró lentamente y dijo:

-Lo siento...

-Sí-, dijo Helga comenzando a mecerse.

-Yo...no conocía a Charlotte cuando tenia 11 años, pero un día todo cambió, y ese día, fue cuando volvieron mis padres.

Helga quedó en shock ante eso. ¿Sus padres? ¿No se suponía que estaban muertos?

-Ellos simplemente llegaron un día, fue tanta la emoción de mis abuelos y mía de verlos vivos que decidimos cambiar de vida, ir a Oregon como ellos querían. Pero había un pequeño detalle...¿Cómo les diría a mis amigos que me mudaba? "Hey, mis padres no están muertos, así que me voy a Oregon"

Helga soltó una pequeña risita.

-Así es. Tal vez se burlarían de mí o me harían muchas preguntas, intentarían que no me fuera, y yo simplemente quería estar con mis padres. ¿Ahora entiendes?

Helga no hizo gesto alguno, ahora sabia la verdad, él se fue sin decir nada por una razón, la privacidad, todo el rencor que tenia hacia él ya no valía la pena, y con todo claro quedaba una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Había llegado la hora confesarse?

-Arnold...-, dijo ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Desde preescolar, desde el día que me ayudaste por primera vez y hasta el día que te fuiste...tú...me...

-Helga-, dijo Cedric detrás de ella.

-¿Cedric?-, dijo volteando con el columpio.

Arnold al verlo trago saliva y recordó:

-Solo quiero que quede algo claro, y es que...TE ODIO.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo ella levantándose del columpio.

-Solo vine a verte-, dijo Cedric acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Hum?-, dijo sonrojada.

-Es que eres mi novia-, dijo de forma dulce y pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella.

-Lo sé, pero-, ella fue interrumpida por un beso que Cedric comenzó a darle en los labios, al parecer él la estaba besando como si Arnold no estuviera ahí, lo que significaba que cuando la soltó se pudo ver como Cedric sacaba su lengua de la boca de la rubia.

Helga no sabía que hacer, no respondió al beso y estaba algo aturdida, Cedric no solía hacer eso en publico o con alguien cerca. Ella miró a Arnold y él solo estaba sonrojado por la escena y algo extrañado.

-Je-, dijo nervioso-Me tengo que ir-, dijo corriendo lejos de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Por qué...?-, dijo Helga sonrojada.

-¿Tiene algo de malo besar a mi novia?-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero no así, tonto!-, gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Jajaja, era solo una broma-, dijo abrazándola.

Helga intentó razonar lo sucedido, y la teoría más obvia era que Cedric ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Esto...con lo del beso se me paso la mano XD es que es tan incomodo cuando hacen eso, es decir, ah! No lo sé :P se me hace incomodo xDD 2 capítulos seguidos porque soy buena persona :3 bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Hey Arnold!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo Helga mientras le servía agua a Cedric sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sólo quería saber como estabas, es todo, es que...te escuchabas molesta por celular.

-Estaba cansada.

-Ahora también estás molesta-, dijo algo molesto.

-¡Tú también te pondrías así si tuvieras que lidiar con ese cabeza de balón!

-Pero...tú y él estaban hablando muy normal.

Ella miró el suelo algo sonrojada intentando reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Parecía...que te le estabas confesando.

-¡Qué idiota eres! ¡Jamás haría eso!

-No grites-, dijo riendo mientras tomaba un poco de su agua.

-¡Deja de decir estupide-

-Aléjate de él-, la interrumpió.

Helga se quedó muda, ese no era el Cedric del que se enamoró, era la primera vez que él mostraba tan alto su nivel de celos, lo máximo que había hecho era abrazarla casualmente mientras el chico que la pretendía estaba cerca. Eso le agradaba de él, que no fuera de esos chicos celotípicos que no dejan que hables ni con el amigo que los presentó y ayudó su noviazgo.

-¿Qué?-, dijo en shock.

-No quiero que hables con él nunca más.

-Deja de darme ordenes-, dijo molesta.

-Olvídate de él.

-¡Ya ca-

-Te gusta.

Cedric después de decir eso miró su vaso de agua algo rojo por la furia.

-Y tú...le gustas.

Las mejillas de ella no podían estar más rojas, pero...no podía darle el lujo a Cedric de tener la razón, además, él no era nadie para darle ordenes.

-Con que eso es crees-, dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno, es más que obvio, escucho rumores en la escuela sobre eso, ambos volvieron a hablarse sin problemas y casi te le confiesas-, dijo de forma muy natural encogiendo sus hombros- Por eso quiero que te alejes de él, porque...una cosa es gustar...y otra enamorarse...no quiero que llegues a eso.

Helga se acercó a él, puso su mano en la mejilla del moreno, la acarició tiernamente y luego...¡PAAAZZ! La bofetada de su vida.

-¿WT...?

Luego de eso lo besó en los labios y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero fue por preocuparte por mí, lo segundo por tratar de darme ordenes y lo ultimo porque estoy enamorada de ti y no me gusta Arnold. Tal vez me gustó en el pasado, pero me lastimo...

Cedric la escuchaba atentó y cuando terminó de hablar él miró el suelo y luego levanto la vista mientras lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Lo siento!-, gritó él sin parar de llorar.

Helga sonrió ante eso y luego besó su frente.

-Yo también lo siento-, concluyó. Cedric, después del berrinche, salió de la casa de la rubia y subió a su auto, encaminado a Hillwood.

A unos metros de la casa de Helga él comenzó a ajustar su espejo retrovisor y cuando terminó vio a Charlotte sentada en el asiento de atrás.

-Chantajeeee-, dijo ella con su mano en su frente en forma de militar.

-¡Aaaahhh!-, gritó frenando de golpe, haciendo que Charlotte estrellara su cabeza con el asiento de enfrente.

Después de recuperarse del paro cardiaco de hace unos segundos, Cedric le preguntó a Charlotte si estaba bien.

Charlotte no contestó su pregunta, ella estaba muy ocupada sobando su frente.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi auto?!

-¿Sabías que los autos tienen algo que se llama seguro?

-¡¿Cómo no te vi cuando entré?!

-Me escondí debajo de los asientos como buena recluta, señor-, dijo de nuevo como militar.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Bueno...-, dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón mientras pensaba-A veces...las chicas quieren hablar.

Cedric arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, y lo del llanto, fue chantaje, no se vio real, amigo mío.

-Pero...

-Oye, recuerda que te detuviste en medio de la calle-, dijo señalando atrás, había una fila de autos detrás de ellos.

 **-Minutos después-**

-¿Por qué aquí?-, dijo él mientras miraba como Charlotte pasaba el pasamanos en el parque.

-Me gusta este lugar-, contestó ella.

-Entiendo-, dijo mirando a los lados algo desesperado.

Ella lo vio y luego saltó del juego, se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos y sopló muchas burbujas en la cara de Cedric.

-¡Tonta!-, gritó quitando el jabón de sus ojos.

-¡Tienes que prestarme atención mientras hago algo difícil como el pasamanos!-, lo regañó.

Él la miró con lagrimas en los ojos y luego ella dijo:

-Si te acercas mucho a las personas pueden explotar, como las burbujas, mostrarte su interior y lastimar, desaparecer o acercarse más a ti. Yo...te mostraré mi interior.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios y ella comenzó a contarle algo.

-Estás enamorado de Helga...¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué la chantajeas?

-Yo no-

-Shh shh shh-, lo interrumpió-Al menos...tienes a esa persona a tu lado...no la pierdas, Cedric, tienes que pelear por ella, porque Arnold no piensa perder.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy su prima, se todos sus secretos-, dijo con brillos en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y tú...

-¿Hum?

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Ella lo miró seria y luego miró al frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí...pero nunca se fijaría en mí...él está enamorado de una chica rubia, extraña y grosera.

Cedric ante eso se sonrojó.

-¡No eres tú, tonto!-, gritó sonrojada.

-Lo siento-, dijo riendo-Pero a menudo se me confiesan con algo parecido.

-Te creo-, dijo molesta.

-Pero...estás enamorada de-

-Arnold, estoy enamorada de Arnold-, dijo sonrojada.

-Pe-Pero es tu primo-, dijo asustado y alejándose un poco-Sabía que eres rara pero-

-Te contaré porque sino estarás inventando teorías estúpidas.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah-, suspiró ella-Tenía 9 años, por alguna razón me encantaban los dinosaurios desde pequeña, y al enterarme de un parque de diversiones dedicado a ellos, no dudé en ir...

-Dinolandia-, dijo Cerdic.

-La primera vez que visité ese lugar fue con mis padres, esperaba para subirme a la montaña rusa cuando nos informaron que había dos niños atrapados en la punta del juego...mi curiosidad fue tanta que me acerqué a donde estaban las personas del parque intentado ayudarlos...uno de los chicos era Arnold, el otro al parecer era Eugene...y...al ver a Arnold tan calmado y normal junto con el otro chico en un momento de tanta presión me enamoré de él. Me pareció un súper soldado...

-Vaya...

-Cada que podía iba a Dinolandia esperando ver a Arnold, aunque sea de lejos...llegué a verlo varias veces, al parecer tenia un patrón para ir al parque...cada 2 semanas iba...y un día...después de todo un año y medio de verlo...dejó de ir.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Llorar-, dijo riendo-Y luego...un día regresando de la escuela... ¡Él estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa con sus padres y sus abuelos presentándose como mi primo!

-Debió ser difícil.

-Sí...sí que lo fue.

-¿Y no crees que es hora de superarlo?

-Yo si pelearé por lo que quiero-, dijo levantándose del columpio-Porque yo protejo lo que quiero. Bye.

Cedric se despidió sacudiendo su mano y luego miró sus pies. Se levantó del columpio, corrió a una pequeña colina, subió hasta arriba y gritó a los 4 vientos con lagrimas en los ojos:

-¡Prepárate cabezón!

Chick! Desde lejos Charlotte le tomó una foto mientras aguantaba la carcajada:

-Será mi fondo de pantalla.

Luego de guardar la foto volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

-No perderemos, Cedric.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Hey Arnold!

Charlotte regresó a su casa, la cual estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Ella no vivía en una linda casa como la de la rubia, no señor, ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento, un lugar donde apenas cabían su padre y ella, y eso lo odiaba, odiaba ese apartamento y odiaba la vida que llevaba. Helga a los ojos de Charlotte, tenía una vida envidiable, tenía una linda casa, un buen novio (Cedric), el mejor de los pretendientes (Arnold), y lo mejor de todo, tenia aún a su madre.

Llegó como siempre llegaba a casa, fingiendo felicidad extrema por si su padre llegaba a estar ahí, lo cual era muy extraño, ella fingía esa actitud para que su padre no notara que aun le dolía la perdida de su madre, y al no notar presencia del señor Shortman volvió a su vieja actitud, la Charlotte que acepta lo que da la vida pero trata de cambiarlo y siempre optimista.

- _Qué importa lo que digan..._ -, empezó a cantar Charlotte la canción de Clarence- _Harán lo que yo diga..._

 _-Yo soy el rey, yo soy el rey_ -, cantó Arnold apareciendo de la cocina.

-Arnold...-, dijo algo sonrojada-Te dije que te fueras ya, mi platica con Cedric iba a tardar.

-Lo sé-, dijo riendo-Pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Charlotte lo miró fijamente y luego cruzó sus brazos en forma engreída.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿alguien está dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos por cierta persona?

Las mejillas del rubio tomaron un cálido color rosado, haciendo que soltara una risita.

-Sí... estoy enamorado de Helga, y pienso luchar por ella...

Charlotte se quedó sin palabras, nunca esperó una respuesta así, fue tan inesperada y tan dolorosa.

-Ya veo-, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-Esfuérzate.

-Sí-, dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa-Esperé...muchos años para poder decir eso con mis sentimientos fijos.

Charlotte rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y miró el suelo.

-Ya es tarde...mejor vete a casa, primo.

Ella odiaba decirle así, le costaba trabajo aceptar la realidad, era doloroso.

-Tienes razón, bye-, dijo Arnold saliendo de ahí.

Charlotte sacudió su mano despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Helga se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo, solo pensaba en lo afortunada que era de que Bob no estuviera en casa cuando llegaron Arnold y Cedric, se hubiera metido en muchos problemas.

 _-Te gusta...Y tú...le gustas_ -, recordó lo que le dijo Cedric.

-Todo esto tiene que ser una broma-, dijo golpeando su frente.

-Llegué-, se escuchó a Bob.

Cuando Bob llegó Helga corrió a su tocador y se miró en el espejo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, causando que ella comenzará a golpear su cara con sus manos.

-¿Helga?-, dijo Bob entrando al cuarto de ella.

-Oh, hola, Bob, ¿Qué cuentas?-, dijo dando media vuelta para mirarlo.

Él arqueó su ceja al verla tan colorida.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Estás muy roja.

-Es que estaba haciendo un experimento.

-¿De acuerdo?...vamos a cenar.

Helga caminó detrás de él y se sentó en la mesa, esta vez él trajo una pizza.

-Por favor...-, dijo ella mirando la caja de pizza-Si seguimos comiendo así terminaremos gordos.

Bob no protesto, cada cosa que mencionaba Helga lo hacía recordar a Miriam, y eso lo lastimaba.

La rubia, al no obtener respuesta, se sentó enfrente de su padre y tomó una rebanada.

-Aprenderé... a cocinar-, dijo algo molesta.

Él abrió sus ojos como platillos cuando ella dijo eso. No lo podía creer.

-Ambos aprenderemos-, dijo él.

Al día siguiente Helga llegó de nuevo a la escuela temprano, y como la última vez, ahí estaba Charlotte con sus amigos.

La rubia decidió ignorarla y verificar si su tarea estaba bien, pero en cambio, Charlotte, no dudo ni un segundo y fue a hablar con ella.

-Oh, pero si es Pataki-, dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Hola-, dijo Helga continuando con su tarea.

 _-¿Me está ignorando?-,_ pensó Charlotte.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí?

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

Charlotte se quedó callada y luego sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo qué es un amigo?

Helga la miró de reojo.

La morena sacó de su mochila su boté de burbujas y sopló una burbuja algo grande en la que Helga se reflejaba.

-Un amigo, es alguien en quien te puedes reflejar, es decir, alguien con quien no ocultas tu verdadero yo. Y ellos-, dijo señalando a sus amigos de forma discreta-Solo me buscan porque mi padre es el maestro de historia.

Helga miró la burbuja y luego , de inmediato, recordó a Arnold y a Cedric.

-Interesante-, dijo Helga explotando la burbuja.

-¿Verdad que sí?-, contestó Charlotte con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y tienes algún amigo de verdad?-, se burló Helga.

-Claro, se llama Arnold, y es mi primo.

-¿Él sabe todo sobre ti?

-Bueno-, dijo algo sonrojada-Todos tenemos secretos.

-Pero que rara.

Pasó el día, y Charlotte y Helga no volvieron a dirigirse la mirada. Esa ultima conversación que tuvieron fue algo extraña.

Sonó por ultima vez la campana de la escuela anunciando el fin de clases, todos salieron rápidamente, y Helga salió al final con Charlotte.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, Helga notó que Cedric la estaba esperando, ya que él aún no entraba a la escuela.

-Helga-, dijo Charlotte-Toma.

La morena puso en la mano de Helga su bote de burbujas.

-Para que sepas quienes son tus amigos.

Helga miró el bote, estaba casi vacío.

-Sé que está medio vacío, pero eso es lo de menos.

La rubia sonrió ante el gesto de Charlotte y fue con su novio, el cual miró toda la escena.

-Hola-, dijo Cedric tomando a Helga por la cintura.

-Hola-, dijo ella abrazándolo del cuello.

Charlotte los miró a ambos y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

 _-Arnold no podrá ganar_ -, pensó.

-Hey, Charlie-, dijo Arnold detrás de Charlotte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo algo molesta y asustada.

-¿Te asuste?-, dijo dándole un pequeño zape en su frente.

-Claro que no, tonto-, dijo cubriendo con ambas manos su frente.

-Vine porque el tío Tom estará fuera todo el día y me comentó que tienes examen en 2 días, así que estoy aquí para ayudarte-, dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de ella.

 _-¿Por qué...?_ -, pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar a un cafe para comer algo con Arnold- _¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué explotas en mi cara mostrando tu interior lindo que me lastima? ¿Por qué no me muestras tu lado opaco?... ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?... De mi primo..._

Cedric besó a Helga en los labios y le dijo:

-Parece que esa chica es tu amiga-, dijo fingiendo que no conocer a Charlotte.

-¿Charlotte?

-Sí-, dijo mirando el bote de jabón de burbujas.

-No estoy segura... Pero de una manera me agrada-, dijo dando una sonrisa de lado.

-Ven, te llevó a casa-, dijo tomando la mano de la rubia.

En el café, Arnold y Charlotte terminaron de comer, él pagó, lo cual la hacía sentir muy incomoda, como en una cita.

-Ah, es verdad-, dijo Arnold mientras le daba la mano para que se levantará de la silla-No me has hablado más del chico que te gusta.

Charlotte se quedó en shock ante esto, la ponía nerviosa hablar de ese chico especial.

-¿Quién?-, dijo disimulando lo nerviosa que estaba.

-El chico rubio que mencionaste.

-Ah, sí, claro...él.

-¿Por qué no me dices su nombre? Sería más sencillo para ambos.

-No, está bien así.

-Bueno... ¿lo has visto?

-...Sí, lo vi hoy, comimos juntos.

-Vaya, le alegra, ¿Se quedó en tu escuela?-, dijo sonriendo.

-No, pero me visita.

-Entonces también le gustas.

-No-, dijo riendo sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca-Solo somos buenos amigos, él me ve de forma diferente... es como nuestra relación, Arnold.

-¿Así que estás hundida en la Friend Zone?

-Jajajajajajaja, sí.

-Algún día te notará.

Ella sonrió tiernamente ante eso y respondió:

-Eso espero.

El rubio y Charlotte estudiaron por un rato, y las 2 horas Arnold se fue a casa, pero antes haciendo una visita a su buen amiga Helga.

Arnold llegó a la casa de ella, tocó la puerta y abrió Cedric, al verlo su cara dio a mostrar un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó el moreno molesto.

-Vine a ver a Helga.

-Es mi novia, y eso se oye acosador.

-Solo quiero aclarar algo con ustedes.

Helga salió de la casa y vio a Cedric y a Arnold hablando, haciendo que ella se acercara a su novio.

-¿Necesitas algo, zopenco?

-Hola-, dijo sonriendo. Tal acción hizo que Helga se sonrojara.

-Ve al punto-, dijo Cedric.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Arnold acercándose un poco más a ellos-...Estoy enamorado de Helga.

Las mejillas de él no podían estar más coloradas.

-¿Disculpa?-, dijo Cedric molesto.

-Estoy enamorado de Helga Geraldine Pataki, lo estoy desde que me fui de Hillwood, y confirme mis sentimientos al volver a verla...Por lo que dejo claro que...¡Pelearé por ti Helga!

La rubia solo lo miraba sonrojada, ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

-Lárgate-, dijo Cedric azotando la puerta.

-Al menos...ahora está enterada de mis sentimientos-, dijo mirando el suelo algo apenado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Hey Arnold!

Helga, después de que Cedric azotó la puerta, se golpeó a sí misma con una bofetada.

-¿Estás bien?-, dijo algo molesto.

La rubia reaccionó y lo miró:

-Sí...es solo que...¿Qué clase de broma fue esa?

-En realidad...no creo que haya sido una broma-, dijo Cedric cruzado de brazos.

-Por favor-, dijo igualmente molesta-Es Arnold.

-Por eso lo digo...es Arnold, Arnold Shortman, la persona de la que estuviste enamorada hace años atrás.

Helga se quedó en shock, sus teorías eran ciertas.

-No es verdad.

-Ese rumor está por toda la escuela en Hillwood, Helga. Deja de jugar conmigo-, dijo al borde de lágrimas

-¡Eres muy llorón!-, reclamó ella.

-Es porque yo sí expreso mis sentimientos...no como tú-, dijo quitando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¡Yo no los oculto!

-Claro que lo haces...

Helga miró el suelo y se percató que Cedric tenía razón, ella estuvo ocultando sus sentimientos por Arnold desde hace tiempo...ocultaba que le dolía el divorcio de sus padres...ocultaba que extrañaba a Phoebe, y lo más importante, ocultaba que no amaba a Cedric.

-Dime-, dijo Cedric sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Helga lo miró.

-¿Me amas?-, terminó Cedric.

La rubia tragó saliva y dijo:

-Yo...

-Sé que no-, dijo sonriendo mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Cedric...-, dijo colorada.

-Pero sigues conmigo...¿Por qué?

-Escucha Cedric...

-Fui tu clavo...¿No?

-No...no lo fuiste.

-Amas a Arnold, ¿Verdad?

Helga miró el suelo y afirmó con la cabeza.

A Cedric se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y respiró profundamente intentando no llorar más fuerte.

-Lo sabía-, dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella y dandole una que otra palmada.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡No soy un perro!

-Lo sé...eres la única chica a la que me he confesado.

Helga lo miró fijamente.

-No es verdad-, dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno...yo nunca había tenido novia, ¿recuerdas? Siempre ellas se me declaraban a mí, es por eso, que nunca me interesó ninguna de esas chicas, pero tú, tú me hiciste cambiar mi rutina.

Helga quitó de su cabeza la mano de Cedric y la besó, haciendo que él se alarmara y arrebatara su mano.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Estás lastimado, ¿no es verdad?

-Yo...-, dijo Cedric mirando su mano.

-Lo siento, pero esa es la verdad, amo a Arnold, siempre lo he hecho...

Cedric comenzó a quitar las lágrimas de su rostro mientras miraba el suelo.

-Helga...no pienso soltarte, no te soltaré, porqué, desde que vi tus lindos ojos supe que algo te estaba lastimando, y por eso me aferré a ti, intenté ayudarte, pero veo que tú dolor no podré curarlo...porque ese dolor te lo provocaba Arnold.

La rubia lo miró y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, Cedric.

Cedric le devolvió el abrazo mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

-Necesito...ir con Arnold.

La pupila del moreno se encogió, estaba bien que tuvieran un momento sentimental pero no era para tanto.

-¿Disculpa?-, dijo mirándola aterrado.

-Creo...que debemos cortar-, dijo algo apenada.

-Pero Helga, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? No pienso soltarte-, dijo apretando las manos de ella.

-Cedric, esta relación no puede ir más lejos, terminaré lastimandote de una u otra forma.

-Yo...no Helga, no te dejaré ir, déjame cubrir ese hueco en tu corazón.

-Cedric...me estás asustado...

Él miró a los ojos, y era verdad, la estaba asustando.

-Como sea-, dijo soltándola-No me iré de tu vida. Eso te lo aseguro.

Después de decir eso, salió de ahí corriendo a su auto mientras que Helga lo miraba aturdida.

Él subió a su auto, y antes de arrancar comenzaron a golpear su cajuela por dentro:

-¡Hey, Cedric! ¡Ya sácame de aquí!

Cedric reconoció la voz, avanzó unas calles y abrió su cajuela.

-¿Que haces ahí adentro?-, dijo molesto.

-Hola-, dijo Charlotte toda polvorienta-¿Nunca limpias aquí adentro?

-Como sea-, dijo sacándola de ahí.

-Así que Helga te terminó.

-No, ella y yo no hemos cortado.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Más te vale que sea verdad!

Él comenzó a sobar su cabeza mientras le salía una pequeña lágrima de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-Porque...si Helga queda libre...Arnold podrá ganar-, dijo cubriendo con las palmas de sus manos sus dos ojos.

-No te preocupes-, dijo él cerrando la cajuela-Arnold no podrá ganar, yo seguiré con Helga. Y si no es así, me encargaré que cualquier persona excepto él esté con ella.

Ella miró el suelo y él se acercó a Charlotte poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Pero...aunque yo gane, Arnold nunca te mirará con otros ojos.

Charlotte se sonrojó ante esto y lo miró.

-Sé que lo hará algún día, porque soy adoptada...podré cambiar mi apellido y ser feliz con él...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-, Cedric comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

-¡¿De qué te ríes, idiota?!

-De lo tonta que eres...-, dijo parando de reí lentamente-Estás bien tonta.

-¿Por qué...?

-Imagínate que le gusto a una chica, y yo no le hago caso, ahora, visualiza, ella se cambia el nombre y ya...cree que estaré con ella.

Ella miró el suelo avergonzada.

-Él es algo decente, aunque cambies tu nombre y lugar de nacimiento, él siempre te verá como su prima.

-¡Eres muy vanidoso!

-¿Qué?-, dijo sorprendido.

-No entiendo como chicas se llegan a fijar en ti.

-Porque tengo carisma-, dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Oye...¿piensas...declararte a Arnold algún día?

Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Por supuesto que si idiota!

-Pero cuando, es tu primo, ¿Cuando será el momento adecuado?

-Será pronto...

-Raraaaaa-, dijo Cedric subiendo a su auto.

-¡Ya lárgate!

Cedric encendió su auto y se fue de ahí, mientras que Charlotte lo observaba y luego miró la casa de la rubia. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y caminó a la casa de Helga.

Ding-Dong~ Helga abrió su puerta.

-Oh, pero si es Shortman-, dijo Helga imitando a Charlotte.

-Oh, pero si es la chica sin corazón.

-Oh, pero si es-

-Mejor que ahí quede-, la interrumpió.

-¿Qué necesitas?-, dijo molesta.

-Vengo a declararte la guerra-, dijo extendiendo su mano como hacía Hitler.

-¿Qué?

-Vengo a declararte la guerra-, repitió.

-¿Qué dices?-, dijo muy molesta.

-¡AAGG!-, gritó golpeando su propia frente-¡Me gusta uno de tus pretendientes!

Helga abrió sus ojos como platillos y contestó:

-¿A, sí?

-¡Sí!

-Quédate con él-, dijo entrando a su casa- _Ya terminamos_ -, pensó.

-¿Segura...?-, dijo pícaramente.

-Claro.

-Bueno, luego no te andes quejando que te quitaron a tu amor de la infancia-, dijo empezando a caminar.

La pupila de la rubia se encogió.

-Arnold...-, titubeó.

-Sí, Arnold es mi gran amor.

-Pero son primos-, dijo asustada.

-¡Eso que importa!

-¡¿Cómo qué eso que importa?!

-No importa-, dijo mirándola con sus mejillas infladas.

Helga la miraba con una mueca de inseguridad, ¿era verdad?

-Es por eso...que el primer día te traté así...desde que descubrí que Arnold era mi primo solo hablaba de ti, todo era Helga, Helga, Helga. ¿Por qué no podía ser yo la dueña de ese tierno corazón? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? Una chica, fea y grosera.

-¿A quién le llamas fea y grosera?-, dijo levantando su puño.

-¡A ti! ¡Helga Geraldine Pataki! ¡Te odio! ¡Y desde ahora pelearé por Arnold más que nunca!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Hey Arnold!

-Tonta... _ **(Paaazz)** _ Tonta... ** _(Paaazz)_ ** Tonta... _ **(Paaazz).**_

Helga azotaba su cabeza contra su escritorio repetidas veces, y antes del siguiente golpe decía: Tonta. Era raro que se llamara así, bueno, hace años lo hacía constantemente, siempre que golpeaba a Arnold y el se molestaba siempre se decía "tonta" pero ahora era diferente.

-¿Por que soy tan tonta?-, dijo recordando lo ocurrido con Charlotte.

* * *

 _-¡A ti! ¡Helga Geraldine Pataki! ¡Te odio! ¡Y desde ahora pelearé por Arnold más que nunca!_

 _-Yo nunca peleé por ese cabezón._

 _-Entonces ríndete, si no piensas esforzarte mejor vete._

 _Helga se molesto ante eso, nadie le ordenaba que hacer, y menos una chica con algunos traumas._

 _-Escucha, presumida-, dijo cercándola a ella de forma amenazante-No sé que de te enojas, Arnold es tu primo, jamás te mirará si dices que te gusta._

 _-Él se casará conmigo._

 _-Aaag-, dijo soltándola-Estás enferma._

 _-Lo que digas-, dijo levantándose del suelo-Bye bye._

 _Helga la miró alejarse, y mientras lo hacía notó una piedra juntó a ella, la tomó y..._

 _ **PAAAAZZZZ** -¡AAAAHH!-, gritó Charlotte mientras sobaba su cabeza por tremendo golpe._

 _Charlotte miró la piedra en el suelo y a Helga riendo._

 _-Me esforzaré, engreída-, dijo la rubia y tras decir eso entró a su casa y cerró la puerta._

 _La morena aguantaba las lágrimas de dolor mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

 _-Esto se pondrá interesante, más cuando yo gane..._

* * *

-¿Por qué?-, dijo azotando su cabeza de nuevo-Acepté pelear por Arnold...soy muy tonta...de seguro irá y le contará todo al cabezón.

Helga paró de golpear su cabeza y miró su celular a un lado.

-...quiero...tener su numero-, pensó recordando a Arnold.

 _ **Riiiinnnn**_ -, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Ella acomodó su celular para ver quien la llamaba y en la pantalla decía "Cedric" con todos esos emojis que su ex novio había puesto, cosas como corazones y algunos otros sin mucho sentido.

Helga dudó en contestar pero su pequeño amor por él terminó ganando.

-Hola.

 _-Hola, Helga, ya llegué a Hillwood._

-¿Y luego?

- _Ha, vaya, que fría._

-¿Necesitas algo?

 _-...crack...¿Escuchaste eso? Fue mi corazón._

-Fue un sonido que hiciste con la boca.

 _-Helga, ¿qué te ocurre?_

-Bueno, no eres más mi novio, ¿Para que llamas?

- _Claro que soy tu novio._

-No, no lo eres, raro.

 _-Si lo soooy._

-Voy a colgar-, dijo colgando y dejado su celular a un lado.

Helga observó su celular...en verdad amaba a Arnold, pero Cedric la ayudo siempre que la necesito, además, él fue el único chico que después de Arnold logró conquistar su corazón, sus sentimientos no eran fijos en ese momento.

Cedric miró su celular y luego lo abrazó.

-Helga...-, susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Al día siguiente~

-Cedric, a toda costa hay que impedir que Arnold se entere de que tú y Helga cortaron-, le decía por celular Charlotte a Cedric sentada en su cama.

 _-No creo que sea posible_ -, respondió él.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Helga tiene de mejor amiga a Phoebe, la cual es la novia de Gerald, y él es el mejor amigo del cabezón. Para estas horas del día Arnold ya debe estar enterado-, dijo pateando con fuerza un balón de fútbol que tenia en el suelo.

Los ojos de Charlotte se llenaron de lágrimas y luego volvió a escuchar que Cedric pateaba algo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-, gritó molesta.

-Practico. Hoy me harán un examen en el entrenamiento de Fútbol para ver si quedo en liga oficial de Hillwood.

 _-Nunca quedaras en esa liga._

-Gracias por tu apoyo-, dijo colgando.

Helga llegó a su escuela, se sentó como siempre en uno de los asientos de hasta atrás ignorando a todos los que estaban ahí. No le agradaba esta nueva escuela.

-Hey-, dijo alguien detrás de Helga.

Helga solo ignoró eso y sacó su celular.

-Hey-, volvió a decir-¡Hey!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-, gritó volteando, y al hacerlo sus ojos se iluminaron, frente a ella estaba Arnold algo sonrojado con una gran sonrisa y a un lado estaba Charlotte muy seria como siempre.

-Hola-, dijo Arnold.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo intentando ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas.

-Vine a ver como estabas.

Charlotte al escuchar eso miró el suelo y luego sacó un libro. Helga recordó lo que le dijo Charlotte y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Para qué?-, preguntó molesta la rubia.

-Bueno, me enteré que Cedric y tú cortaron.

Helga se ruborizó un poco y dijo:

-Eso no te incumbe, melenudo.

-Entonces...¿estás bien?

-Si.

-Me alegra.

Arnold la miró directo a los ojos, la amaba, y ahora que no estaba Cedric tenia más oportunidades para conquistarla.

Entró la maestra de matemáticas y comenzó la clase, al parecer Arnold se escabulló para entrar y tomar clase como si formara parte de la escuela.

Durante el transcurso del día Helga estuvo muy nerviosa, no podía evitar sentirse así.

-¿Hace cuanto no estaba en tu aula, cabezón? Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que compartíamos salón...-, pensó abriendo su libro de ciencias.

-Psss-, susurró Arnold poniendo en una esquina de la banca de Helga un papelito doblado.

Ella miró ese pequeño gesto y pensó:

 _-¡Ya no tenemos 9 años!_

Tomó el papel y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo Charlotte levantó la mano gritando:

-¡Helga está mandando recados!

La rubia se quedo en shock ya que todo el salón clavó sus miradas en ella.

-Señorita Pataki-, dijo la profesora.

-Ammm...¿si?-, contestó haciendo bola el recado y dejándolo caer de forma disimulada.

-¿Está atenta?

-Sí.

-Déme el recado-, ordenó extendiendo su mano.

-No era un recado, era un pedazo de hoja sin importancia-, dijo arrancando rápidamente un pequeño trozó de hoja de su cuaderno y dándoselo.

Charlotte, mientras tanto, tomó su sacapuntas y lo tiró a un lado del recado que dejó caer Helga.

-Bien-, dijo la profesora regresando a su lugar.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y tomó su sacapuntas junto con el recado.

Al llegar a su lugar abrió el pequeño papelito sin que Arnold y Helga se dieran cuenta y lo leyó:

 **"Me gustas"**

Al leer eso se puso roja del coraje y se lo metió a la boca con odio para después tragarlo y no dejar evidencia.

Helga comenzó a buscar el papelito pero ya no estaba, así que decidió olvidarlo.

-Psss-, volvió a interrumpirla durante la clase.

-¿Qué?-, dijo molesta.

Arnold estuvo a punto de decir "Me gustas" y Charlotte se dio cuenta.

-Primo-, dijo interrumpiendo a Arnold.

-¿Qué ocurre Charlotte?-, dijo sonriendo.

-Te quiero.

Helga la miró algo molesta, ya que esa chica decía esas palabras con otra intención.

-Yo también te quiero, prima.

-Ya lo sé-, dijo guiñando un ojo.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y siguió tomando apunte. Arnold decidió callar y esperar al termino de clases.

-Bien, me voy-, dijo Helga ya afuera de la escuela caminando a su casa.

-Espera, Helga-, la detuvo Arnold.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado?

-Acabo de cortar con mi novio...

-Lo sé.

Charlotte estaba detrás de ellos observándolos con mucho odio.

-Pero...

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

-Arnold-, dijo Charlotte-Se supone que me acompañas a mí.

-¿Te puedes ir sola?-, preguntó Arnold.

La castaña los miró y pensó: ¿Cómo decirle no a esos ojos verdes?

-Bien-, dijo dando la vuelta.

El rubio miró a Helga y dijo:

-¿Vamos?

Ella se sonrojó y le dio la espalda de forma molesta.

-Ya qué.

Los rubios camino a casa Pataki iban muy callados, era un momento muy incomodo para ambos.

-¿Terminaron...por lo que dije?-, preguntó Arnold más sonrojado que nunca.

Helga siguió caminando.

-No te creas tan importante-, dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que lo repita?

-¡No!-, gritó con su cara roja de coraje.

-Me gustas-, dijo sonriendo.

La rubia quedó paralizada ante eso.

-¿Te gusto?

Ella miró el suelo y no aguantó más.

-Me gustabas...me enamoré de ti desde el preescolar...y el día que te fuiste todos sufrimos...

Arnold miró el suelo de forma avergonzada y metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

-Helga...

La rubia levantó la vista y Arnold la besó tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ambas manos.

Helga no hizo nada, solo estaba congelada son poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **Brrrrrrrr...Brrrrrrrrr**_ -, El celular de Helga comenzó a vibrar.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Helga-, terminó Arnold y ella contestó con dificultad ya que su celular seguía insistiendo.

-Hola-, dijo algo molesta al ver que era Cedric.

 _-¿Helga?_

-Señora Carison...-, dijo Helga.

- _Me alegra que hayas contestado, Helga-,_ dijo la mujer algo asustada- _Sé que vives ahora en San Francisco pero es Cedric._

-¿Ocurre algo?

 _-Estoy en hospital con él._

Helga colgó y comenzó correr a la estación de autobús.

-¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó Arnold mientras corría a un lado de la rubia.

-Cedric está en el hospital-, dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos tomaron el primer autobús a Hillwood, llegaron y de inmediato buscaron a Cedric.

-Helga-, dijo la madre de Cedric recibiéndola con un abrazó en el hospital.

-¿Y Cedric?

-En la habitación 117.

Helga tomó el elevador dejando atrás a Arnold.

-Cedric-, dijo ella abriendo la puerta del cuarto del moreno.

Él la miró sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Helga...-, susurró.

La rubia se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco para abrazarlo ya que estaba acostado en la cama con algo en su pierna.

-Gracias por venir-, dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mientras intentaba entrar a la liga oficial de Hillwood pateé mal el balón y me lastimé la rodilla-, dijo sonriendo mientras que es sus ojos aguantaba las lágrimas.

-¿Y por qué lloras?-, dijo preocupada.

-...Mi mayor sueño es ser futbolista profesional...¿Recuerdas?

Helga afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno...paso algo en mi rodilla...que no me dejará entrar a ninguna liga de fútbol...nunca.

La rubia estaba preocupada y triste por Cedric, lo conocía bien, así que lo de su rodilla y el fútbol de verdad lo estaban lastimando.

-Mi segundo sueño ha muerto también.

-¿Cuál era el primero?-, preguntó Arnold en la puerta.

Cedric vio el suelo y luego a Helga.

-Ser parte de la familia Pataki.

Helga no aguantó más. Se acercó a él, ambos con los ojos llorosos, y lo besó.

-Te amo Cedric...y te ayudare todo lo que pueda...

Arnold al ver eso quedó destrozado, ahora tendría que empezar desde cero de nuevo...ese tonto de Cedric era un gran obstáculo.

 **Holaaaaaa! Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que la escuela es cada vez más pesada...espero les guste la historia, gracias por todo, gracias por sus PM y sus reviews, son los mejores, los amo con H ^_−**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Hey Arnold!

Arnold se encontraba acostado en la cama de Charlotte boca arriba mientras su prima contestaba su tarea de Biología en su escritorio. Ambos estaban muy callados, él, por una parte, estaba deprimido y molesto, mientras que por la otra, Charlotte no podía encontrarse más feliz, su plan con Cedric había funcionado, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad, solo quedaba enamorar a Arnold.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó ella fingiendo no saber la razón de la tristeza de Arnold.

-No-, dijo desanimado.

-No tienes que hablarme así-, dijo molesta sin dirigirle la mirada.

Arnold se sentó en la cama y la miró:

-Lo siento...es solo que...ese Cedric me fastidia la existencia.

La pupila de Charlotte se dilato al escuchar eso. Y lentamente giró su silla para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

-¿Existencia...?

-Mi razón de vivir es Helga-, dijo sonrojado.

Charlotte se paró de la silla y se acercó a él, pegó su frente con la de Arnold y cerró sus ojos, luego se alejó y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de ser depresivo!-, gritó ella.

-Charlotte, cálmate-, dijo riendo.

La castaña lo miró...¿cómo pudo haberlo golpeado?

-Lo siento-, susurró-Pero si eso es verdad...¿Por qué descubriste tus sentimientos hasta la secundaria?

Arnold suspiró ante eso y contestó:

-Porque...tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo...?

-Tenia miedo...de que Helga no sintiera lo mismo, ya que desde siempre ella me golpeaba, así que pensé que me odiaba, por eso reprimí mis sentimientos...

Charlotte apartó la vista y mordió su labio de forma nerviosa.

-Dime-, la interrumpió Arnold-...¿Tú por quién reprimes tus sentimientos?

 _-¡¿Se dio cuenta?!_ -, gritó en su mente.

-Po-Por-Por nadie-, dijo intentando salir de su transe-Jajaja-, rió nerviosa mientras daba rápidas palmadas en la cabeza de Arnold-Qué tonto eres primo. Jajajajaja...

Arnold tomó la mano de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Lo conozco?

-...No-, concluyó sonrojada.

-Ten cuidado con tus sentimientos...es lo que nos mantiene vivos-, dijo Arnold sonriendo en forma de broma.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y fue a continuar con su tarea.

-Es el chico del que siempre hablas, ¿verdad?

Charlotte apretó con todas sus fuerzas el lápiz que sostenía y dijo:

-Tal vez...

 **-Semanas después-**

-Dos semanas-, dijo Helga mientras anotaba algo en su calendario-La pierna de Cedric está mejor...Y Arnold...no he tenido noticia de él.

Ella miró triste su celular y comenzó a llamar a su novio.

 ** _-Hey_** -, contestó Cedric.

-¿Cómo va tu pierna?

 _ **-Hola, Helga, está mejor, puedo correr pero aun no puedo saltar.**_

-Me alegra.

 _ **-¿Vendrás a verme?**_

-Que tú no vayas al colegio no significa que yo también.

 ** _-Lo olvide...y...¿Aun eres amiga de esa chica?_**

-¿Charlotte...?

 _ **-Si, ella.**_

-Nunca fuimos amigas.

Cedric al oír eso sonrió.

 _ **-Ya veo, bueno, es hora de mi chequeo, luego te llamo.**_

-Bye.

 _-Bye bye, Helga._

Cedric colgó y llamó a Charlotte.

-Presumida-, dijo Cedric al escuchar que Charlotte respondió.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres ahora, Carison?**_

-¿Cómo vas con el cabeza de escoba?

 ** _-Voy bien, como siempre, solo que ahora es más cerrado._**

-¿Por qué?

 ** _-Quiere saber quién es el chico que me gusta._**

-Pues ya dile.

 _ **-Se nota que no tienes cerebro, es obvio que no le diré.**_

-Pero si no le dices las cosas se complicaran, Charlotte.

 _ **-...**_

-Escúchame bien humana, yo ya hice muchas cosas y muchos sacrificios para que ellos dos no estén juntos, y tú...tú solo me observas. Estoy harto de ello.

O me ayudas o le digo a Arnold lo que sientes por él.

El corazón de Charlotte se detuvo al escuchar eso. No podía dejar que Arnold supiera lo que ella sentía, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo más.

 _ **-¡¿Chalotte?!...¡¿Estás escuchándome?!**_

-...No te preocupes, Cedric.

 ** _-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, vanidosa?! ¡No puedo seguir yo solo!_**

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario, así que cierra la boca!

Después de decir eso ella colgó.

 **-El siguiente fin de semana-**

-Dime-, dijo Phoebe a la rubia mientras la observaba desde la cama de Helga.

-¿Qué cosa?-, dijo Helga jugando en su computador Yandere Simulator.

-Geraldine, deja de jugar esa cosa y voltea.

Helga rodó sus ojos, puso pausa y volteo girando su silla.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estaba a mitad de un juego, iba a hacer que se suicidará Kokona.

-Helga, esto es importante.

-Bueno, ya, dime que necesitas-, dijo acercándose de un empujón sobre la silla.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Cedric?

-Cedric...-, dijo ella llevando su mano a su mentón-Él me gusta.

-¿Y Arnold?

Helga se sonrojó al escuchar ese nombre.

-Eso pensé...a él lo amas.

-No lo sé Phoeb's...es que todo es muy complicado...

-Helga, es tiempo de que ordenes tus sentimientos...podrías terminar lastimando a los chicos, o peor aún, podrías salir tú lastimada.

-Phoebe...amo a Arnold, lo he amado desde el día que lo conocí, y Cedric solo fue algo para sacarlo de mi mente...pero terminé buscando a alguien con las características del cabezón...

-¿Y qué harás?

-Continuar con está farsa.

-Pero Helga, Arnold también te ama, tú sueño se está cumpliendo, ¿no?

-Lo sé, y aunque sea todo lo que deseé no puedo estar con él, ya que Cedric me necesita.

-¿Renunciaras a todo lo que deseas solo por Cedric?

-Siempre lo he hecho. Renunciar a lo que deseo por los demás.

Phoebe sonrió ante eso y puso su mano sobre la de su amiga.

-Pero algunas veces, debes de buscar tu propia felicidad.

Helga afirmó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Oye cabezón-, dijo Helga fuera del edificio de Charlotte.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-, dijo Arnold pálido de la sorpresa de tener a Helga frente a él después de no verla por semanas. Además, era la casa de Charlotte.

-Investigué donde vivía la presumida y pensé que estarías aquí.

Arnold no podía estar mas nervioso, es decir, ambos se habían confesado su amor y hasta se habían besado, era muy incomodo.

-¿Quieres hablar?-, preguntó ella.

-Iba a salir a un parque de diversiones con Charlotte, pero si quieres-

-No puedes cancelarme-, dijo Charlotte detrás de Arnold.

Los rubios miraron a Charlotte, Arnold en forma de vergüenza y Helga con cara de desagrado.

-¿Por qué me ibas a cancelar? Planeamos esto por semanas.

-Charlotte, yo solo quiero hablar con ella.

-Pero es Helga G. Pataki, tiene la boca muy grande, no dejará de hablar en todo el día.

Helga se puso roja de coraje y apretó su puño en forma de furia.

-Charlotte...eso no estuvo bien-, dijo Arnold molesto.

-Tranquilo cabezón. Ella tiene razón, hablaremos mañana-, dijo algo sonrojada.

La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Arnold miró a su prima, la miró de una forma molesta y fastidiada; a lo que Charlotte solo sonreirá de forma cínica como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Me gusta Dinolandia, además, es la primera vez que iremos juntos-, dijo reprimiendo su sentimiento de vergüenza para no sonrojarse-Me costó mucho convencerte el volver ir a Hillwood.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿que tal si Helga quería hablar de lo que pasaría con nosotros?-, dijo bajando las escaleras del pórtico para llegar a la acera.

La pupila de Charlotte de dilató y quedó congelada.

-Es decir...después de todo bino hasta acá y...

-Arnold-, dijo Charlotte mirándolo desde arriba de las escaleras del pórtico.

Arnold la volteó a ver con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y dijo:

-¿Sí?

-Ah...-, Charlotte suspiró profundamente antes de decir algo que lamentaría-¿Te gustaría salir con Helga?

Él se sonrojó ante eso y miró el suelo. Luego de suspirar devolvió su vista a ella.

-Es lo que más deseo.

Charlotte intento no ahogarse con el nudo que tenia en la garganta por contener el llanto y después entrelazó sus propias manos.

Mirando de forma avergonzada el suelo ella dejo soltar un suspiró y lo miró decidida.

-Primo.

-¿Qué?

-...Él chico del que te hable...

-Ajá...

-Eres tú. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Arnold la miró fijamente sin cambiar su expresión y respondió:

-Eso pensé-, dijo sonriendo.

Charlotte se quedó sin habla ante eso.

Ella se quedo inmóvil, ¿Cómo podía ser que eso pensará él?

-Y si te soy sincero...te noté todo ese año y medio en Dinolandia.

 _-¿Me...vio?-_ , pensó con sus ojos llorosos.

-Muchas veces pensé en hablarte porque te me hacías linda...pero nunca me atreví.

Charlotte miró el suelo y siguió en silencio.

-Y luego-, Arnold soltó una pequeña risita-Descubrí que eras mi prima y deje esa idea de lado, y terminé olvidandola.

Ella lo miró, Arnold sonrió de lado y concluyó:

-También me gustabas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Hey Arnold!

- _También me gustabas_ -, Charlotte repitió en su cabeza las palabras de su primo _-Todo ese tiempo...en lo que te estuve siguiendo, he intentaba que me vieras, que notaras mis existencia...yo...te terminé gustando..._

-Lo que significa...que ya no-, dijo Arnold acercándose a ella.

Ella infló sus mejillas mientras derramaba lágrimas y apretaba sus manos.

-Ahora no solo me gusta Helga, estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué ella...?

-Porque tú eres mi prima-, dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella-En verdad lo siento...

Charlotte tragó saliva y cubrió con ambas manos sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

-Quiero pedirte de favor, que me olvides, como yo lo hice contigo.

Arnold la miró después de decir eso, la abrazó y le susurró:

-Eres mi pequeña prima. No puedo quererte de esa forma, además, tengo otro problema...

Ella quitó sus manos de sus ojos y lo empujó para que la soltara.

-No te olvidaré-, Arnold ante eso hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, terminaras lastimada.

-¡Desde que te conozco estoy lastimada!

Arnold la miró, tal vez era verdad lo que ella estaba diciendo, es decir, Arnold la conoció semanas después de que ella perdiera a su madre, pero no sabia si ella se refería a eso o a que ella lo amaba desde niños.

-¿Por lo de tu madre?

-Porque...tú resultaste ser mi primo.

-Charlotte...

-¡Te amo Arnold!-, gritó llorando-Por favor no me dejes...moriría sin ti.

El rubio solo la miraba sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos como platillos, era el momento más incómodo de su vida.

Arnold suspiró profundamente y lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-El pasado es pasado.

El corazón de ella se rompió en dos. Él lo dijo de la forma más fría de lo que pudo haber imaginado Charlotte. Era tanta su decepción, tristeza, enojo y llanto que terminó cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos para no dejar caer el resto de su cuerpo en el pavimento frío.

-Perdóname-, dijo Arnold mirando el suelo y regresado a su casa en Oregon.

 _-Ahora se larga...¿Dónde está ese Arnold del que me enamoré?_ -, pensó dejando desatar su llanto.

Helga iba camino a su casa:

- _Pero es Helga G. Pataki, tiene la boca muy grande, no dejará de hablar en todo el día._

La rubia, al recordar esas palabras, pateó el suelo de forma brusca mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡¿Quién se cree esa idiota?!

Después ella lanzó una fuerte patada a un árbol junto a ella y luego gritó:

-¡Te odio!

Helga volteó a un lado al ver una extraña sombra con su vista periférica...y si, esa extraña sombra era Arnold, mirándola impresionado y asustado a la vez.

-¿Te odio?-, dijo él.

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas mientras moría de la vergüenza. Volvió lentamente a su postura original y lo miró con un tanto de dificultad.

-Creí que irías a un lugar con tu prima-, dijo tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

-Bueno...-, dijo él, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos-Tenía que hablar con alguien.

Helga sonrió ante eso y se acercó un poco a él.

-Escucho...-, dijo ella.

Arnold suspiró y luego se acerco un poco a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-, preguntó Arnold.

-Que...aún te amo.

Las mejillas de Arnold estaban tan rojas que sentía mucho calor, ¿acaso ese lindo beso entre ellos se repetiría? No lo sabía, pero eso era lo que menos esperaba en ese momento.

-¿Aún estás con Cedric?

Helga afirmó con la cabeza algo apenada.

-Ya veo-, continuó Arnold.

-¿Por qué?

-Helga...-, el rubio suspiró y luego la miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella-...Tengo novia.

La pupila de Helga se dilato.

 _-No es verdad...-_ , pensó ella.

-Creí que no volvería a verte y decidí aceptar la confesión de una chica.

 _-Di que estás bromeando..._

-Le pensaba contar hoy a Charlotte en Dinolandia.

 _-Todo es una mentira..._

-Lo siento...solo...deja que yo arregle mi situación con Erika y podré...

-Olvídalo Arnoldo...

-Pero, Helga, yo...

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste, estúpido cabezón?! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya no quiero nada contigo!

Arnold al escuchar eso se molesto y le respondió:

-Helga, por si no lo recuerdas, tú estás con Cedric, y aún así estoy aquí con mi rayo de esperanza.

-¡Es diferente!

¡Nuestra situación ya está demasiado complicada como para que traigas a otra persona al asunto!

-Helga, deja de gritar.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Me es incómodo.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Me largo! ¡Sigue con tu novia y yo con en el mío y todos felices!-, gritó dando media vuelta.

Arnold la detuvo tomando su muñeca y le dijo:

-Si en verdad quisieras estar conmigo...ya habrías terminado con Cedric.

Helga no hizo alguna reacción o movimiento.

-Tú sientes algo por él, algo más grande que lo que sientes por mí ¿no?

-Y tú si en verdad me quisieras me habrías ido a buscar durante todo este mes...apuesto, que si yo no hubiera ido hoy a la casa de Charlotte no te hubieras acordado de mí.

Arnold la soltó y ambos se quedaron viendo el suelo.

-Perdón por no querer molestarte-, dijo Arnold.

-Perdón por querer superarte-, dijo Helga alejándose de Arnold.

La rubia, conteniendo el llanto, llegó a su casa y para sorpresa de ella había una gran comida casera en la mesa.

-¡Bob! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Creí que habías sido tú-, dijo él desde el sofá mientras tomaba una Yahoo-No toqué nada para que comiéramos juntos.

-Si, claro Bob, como sé cocinar.

-¿Entonces quién?

Helga arqueó una ceja y fue a lavar sus manos, entró a su habitación y había una nota sobre su cama.

 **"Mi amada Helga.**

 **Vine a buscarte pero no te encontré. He dejado esa cena en mi lugar.**

 **Lamento no esperar tu regreso pero tenia prisa.**

 **Nos veremos pronto.**

 **-Cedric~ :3 "**

Helga leyó esa nota con cara de fastidio.

 _-Si en verdad quisieras estar conmigo...ya habrías terminado con Cedric._

-¿Quiero a Arnold o a Cedric?

Se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a ella y tomó una hoja en blanco seguido de un lápiz.

-Arnold...-, dijo anotando es nombre en la esquina izquierda de la hoja-Cedric...-, dijo poniendo ese nombre en la otra esquina y separando los nombres con una linea.

Ella llevó la goma del lápiz a su labio inferior mientras pensaba.

-Cedric es celoso, inseguro, torpe, tímido...-, dijo escribiendo eso en la columna de Cedric-Arnold se fue de mi vida sin decir nada, rompió mi corazón varias veces, es un idiota, desconfía de mí muy rápido, tiene novia...-, dijo anotando eso con furia-...pero...Cedric es atento conmigo, amoroso, comprensible, alegré y sobre todo, llenó un poco ese vacío que tenia por Arnold.

Helga miró la columna de Arnold. Lo que único que pudo anotar fue:

"Es Arnold"

La rubia frotó sus ojos al recordar lo que había dicho:

 _-...Tengo novia._

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules...todo parecía una pesadilla de nunca acabar.

Sus sentimientos en ese momento estaban tan revueltos. Ella sabia que sentía algo por Cedric, pero también por Arnold...¿Con quién debía quedarse?

Helga miró la hoja con los pros y contras de sus dos amados...y aunque escribió más cosas en la columna de Cedric, para ella, estaban empatados.

* * *

-Y dijo que yo también le gustaba-, dijo Charlotte mientras frotaba sus ojos con un pañuelo que le había dado Cedric.

Aunque intentaba contener el llanto este no paraba sin importar qué.

-Pero después dijo...¡que estaba enamorado de Helga!

-Ahs, eso es obvio tonta-, dijo Cedric mientras la miraba en forma indiferente con su cabeza recargada en su propia muñeca y el resto del brazo apoyado en su pierna derecha.

Ambos estaban en el parque principal de Hillwood. Charlotte al no tener más amigos que a Arnold corrió con la única persona que había tenido una conversación en común o sin otros fines aparte de los que ella pensaba.

-Además...él tiene otro problema...-, dijo sonando su nariz.

-¿Otro problema...?-, dijo Cedric cambiando a algo más serio.

-Si...

-¿Y cual es?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?-, preguntó molesto.

-No me dijo.

-¡Esto no va a funcionar si sigues ocultándome cosas!

-¡Te digo que no lo sé!...

Cedric la miró de forma molesta mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaban sentados.

-Él cambió...-, terminó antes de dejar soltar un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

Cuando de ella dijo eso Cedric le creyó. Realmente estaba triste y decepcionada, además, ella lo fue a buscar por alguna razón, y esa era decirle la verdad

Charlotte frotaba sus ojos con su muñeca cuando Cedric puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-, susurró Cedric frente a ella. Sus narices estaban casi juntas, logrando que ella se sonrojará mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Cedric...

Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente y sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Creí que no se conocían-, dijo Helga a unos metros.

-¡Helga!-, dijo Cedric empujando la cabeza de Charlotte para atrás con mucha fuerza-Te puedo explicar...

-Olvidado Cedric-, dijo Helga dando la espalda a su novio-Todo se acabó.

El moreno quedó en Shock ante ello. Y lo peor era que está vez era en serio.

-Yo solo venia a agradecer lo de la cena...y resulta que ya tienes a alguien más.. _.como Arnold._

-Helga, puedo explicarte-

-No quiero verte nunca más, ¿escuchaste?

Helga comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Charlotte miró esa escena con terror, ya había ocurrido una vez, pero esta...no tenia vuelta atrás.

-Cedric...perdimos-, dijo Charlotte.

* * *

 **Hey! Hola :3**

 **Actualicé un poco más seguido xD es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza por ahora que ¡pfff! No me llega la inspiración :'v**

 **Gracias a serenitymoon20 por seguir mis historias ;3 y me encanta tu fic （≧∇≦）**

 **Por cierto, he estado pensado en hacer una pagina en Facebook para subir algunos cap. Extra, dibujos de personajes y algunas escenas de todos mis fics. Pero quiero saber que es lo que opinan, así que espero sus reviews o PM.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y las demás :3**

 **Intentaré subir actualización cada semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Hey Arnold!

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ -, pensó Charlotte mientras caminaba a su casa desde la estación de autobuses.

 _-Helga no me quiere ver nunca más_ -, pensó Cedric cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos sentado en la orilla de su cama.

- _Todo esto es mi culpa..._ -, pensó ella.

- _Nunca debí hablar con Charlotte..._

- _Tal vez...nunca nos hubiéramos conocido-_ , pensó Charlotte deteniéndose a la mitad de camino.

 _-¿Ahora que hago?_

 _-¿Debería alejarme de Cedric?_ -, pensó mirando sus zapatos.

 _-Debo cortar todo contacto con ella...así tal vez haya una pequeña posibilidad de que Helga y yo..._

-Perdóname, Cedric-, susurró ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la punta de su nariz y caía enfrente de sus zapatos.

-Perdóname, Charlotte-, susurró Cedric intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

 **Rriiiinnnnnn-** , el celular de Charlotte comenzó a sonar logrando que ella se asustara, ya que salió de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Ella revisó la pantalla para ver quien la estaba llamado, y en grande decía: "Arnold（＾ω＾）"

Charlotte contestó con su mano temblorosa por los nervios.

- _ **Hola, Charlie**_ -, dijo Arnold.

-Hey...-, dijo ella algo desanimada.

 ** _-Escucha...te llamo porque quiero hablar contigo...no reaccioné muy bien hoy con todo lo que paso..._**

-Pues di lo que querías decirme...

 ** _-Entonces da media vuelta..._**

El corazón de ella se congeló. Y lentamente giró su cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo.

Al terminar de girar vio a Arnold al inicio de la calle con su celular en la oreja, sonriendo, causando que ella se sonrojara y sus ojos se cristalizaran.

- _ **Quédate ahí-**_ , susurró Arnold.

Charlotte colgó y se quedó ahí, justo como su primo se lo pidió.

- _Arnold...¿Qué haces aquí?-_ , pensó mientras observaba al rubio caminar hacia ella _-¿No deberías ya estar en Oregon?...¿Por qué regresaste?..._ -, Arnold se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos- _¿Quieres dañarme más...?_

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no había nadie, y justo cuando iba de regreso a Oregon te vi de lejos-, él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Charlotte.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero pedirte perdón...tú reuniste mucho valor para poder confesarte, y ahora que lo pienso, eso es muy valiente...-, ella miró el suelo avergonzada mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Eso no fue valiente-, susurró ella.

-¿En serio crees eso?

Charlotte solo afirmó con su cabeza.

-Tú te confesaste...y yo nunca pude hacerlo con Helga. Eres genial, Charlie.

Charlotte miró a la derecha y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Y qué más piensas?

-¿Qué más pienso...?...Bueno...tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Así que...pretenderé que nunca te confesaste, Charlotte.

Ella suspiró profundamente y luego picó la frente de él.

-Puub-, dijo Charlotte-Oh no, lo siento, tu botón de reinicio está descompuesto...me temo que no podrás borrar tus recuerdos por ahora.

Arnold solo hizo una mueca de duda y ella continuó:

-No quiero que olvides que me confesé. Como tú lo dijiste, fue difícil hacerlo...

El rubio sonrió ante ello y luego pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella en forma dulce.

-De acuerdo, no lo olvidaré, pero quiero que quede algo claro.

-Si...-, dijo ella.

-Nunca vamos a poder estar juntos...somos familia, y por eso, no puedo quererte de esa forma.

Charlotte afirmó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer una lágrima.

-Bien...me alegra que lo entendieras...

-Claro Arnold...

-Ahora que quedó todo claro debo irme...debo arreglar un asunto.

-¿Es el problema que mencionaste?

-Exactamente-, dijo el rubio dando media vuelta.

-Y...¿de qué trata?

-De mi novia. Su nombre es Erika...

 _-...Eri...ka..._

-Me voy, cuídate Charlie, te veo pasado mañana.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Arnold?

-Acaso...esa Erika es...¿Erika Slim?

Arnold se sonrojó am escuchar ese nombre completo y rascó su nuca.

-Así es...Erika Slim se me confesó...lo siento-, terminó dando media vuelta.

Sin poder decir una palabra Charlotte sacudió su mano para despedir a Arnold. Vio como su amor imposible regresaba a su hogar.

-Erika Slim...-, susurró con sus ojos cristalizados.

Por otro lado, Helga llegó corriendo a su casa, estaba molesta, decepcionada, frustrada...

Ella entró a su habitación azotando su puerta, corrió a su escritorio y miró la hoja que había hecho.

-Arnold...o Cedric...-, dijo mientras miraba la hoja-Los odio a ambos-, en ese momento cayó en la hoja una pequeña lágrima embarrando el nombre de Cedric.

Helga en su mente recordó esa imagen de Cedric y Charlotte, era obvio que cualquier persona pensara que estaban a punto de besarse, es decir, estaban demasiado cerca, y Charlotte estaba sonrojada...

Aún no aceptaba que su ex novio haya hecho eso, según él, la amaba más que a nada...¿Por qué le dejó de amar así tan de repente?

Charlotte llegó a su casa y tomó su celular llamando a Cedric en su alcoba.

-Hey, Cedric...

 _ **-¿Charlotte...?**_

-¿Estás mejor?

 _ **-Si, eso creo, ya dejé de llorar.**_

-...Erika Slim...

 _ **-¿Disculpa?-**_ , dijo molesto.

-Arnold tiene otro problema, ¿recuerdas?

 _ **-Claro que lo recuerdo tonta.**_

-Bueno...él tiene novia...

 _ **-Novia...**_ -, dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Erika Slim...

 _ **-Fantástico, ahora solo falta saber donde vive y-**_

-Salem, Oregon, calle Cliven no. 13.

 _ **-¡¿Ya la investigaste en internet?!**_

-¡No seas idiota!...Yo...la conozco...Arnold y ella son amigos desde los 11 años y además, ella era mi amiga de la infancia...

 ** _-Wooo...JAJAJAJAJA_** -, Cedric comenzó a reír de forma frenética.

-¡¿De qué te burlas?!

 _ **-De lo estúpida que eres...no puedo creer que tu mejor amiga te haya hecho eso...**_

-Por si no lo recuerdas Carison, tu novia solo te quiere y nunca superó a su amor imposible...

 _ **-Bueno...**_

-Ahora quien es el idiota-, dijo victoriosa.

 _ **-¡Ash! ¡Ya, como sea! ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?**_

-Cedric...la conozco bien.

 _ **-¿A quién? ¿A Erika?**_

-Si.

 _ **-Y eso me importa porque...**_

-La conozco, y por ello puedo decirte y confirmarte que no está enamorada de Arnold, esto es personal.

 _ **-¿Cómo aseguras eso?**_

-Porque la conozco, ya lo repetí mil veces.

 _ **-Si logras confirmarlo con hechos te creeré. Por ahora, deja de llamarme...no quiero que las cosas se compliquen con Helga.**_

-Ella nunca te amó...

Cedric colgó después escuchar eso.

Él se acercó a su escritorio y escribió en un papelito con pegamento:

 **Salem, Oregon, calle Cliven no. 13.**

-Erika...me puedes ser de mucha ayuda...-, dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Helga se sentó en el columpio del patio trasero mientras asimilaba todo lo sucedido. Aún tenia ganas de llorar y no quería que Bob la viera así.

Ella comenzó a mecerse y tomo su celular.

-Hola Miriam...

 _ **-¿Helga?...**_

-Estabas durmiendo.

 _ **-Si, lo siento.**_

-Oye mamá, me preguntaba...¿Crees que pueda vivir contigo y Olga?

 _ **-Helga...¿estás hablando en serio?**_

-Claro que-

-Claro que no-, dijo Bob tomando el celular de Helga-Hasta luego, Miriam.

Su padre la miró molesto.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir, Geraldine?

La rubia no aguantó más y comenzó a soltar el llanto.

-Odio está casa, odio mi escuela, odio esta ciudad...todo es horrible, desde que supe que íbamos a mudarnos he estado reprimiendo mis sentimientos...

-No tienes que llorar-, dijo Bob también con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Yo no estoy llorando...solo seco mis lágrimas...

Bob soltó una pequeña risita y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo estará bien, y si quieres irte...no te lo impediré.

Helga abrazó a su padre y entró a la casa con él.

Charlotte miró toda la escena desde una esquina de la casa, escuchó todo, y no podía ser más feliz. Ella se iría, y al parecer, sin decirle nada a nadie, todo estaría en orden de nuevo.

* * *

-Es por ello, que quiero que terminemos Erika-, dijo Arnold a su novia.

-Pero Arnold-, dijo ella de forma muy inocente-No llevamos ni una semana saliendo.

-Lo sé Erika, pero...

-Arnold, por favor, no me dejes, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

El joven la miró, ella realmente era adorable, tenia cabello negro como el petróleo, realmente era hermoso y solía atarlo de dos coletas, su tez era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos color miel, solía vestir de forma casual, nada extravagante ni nada fachosa, era una chica especial.

-Escucha Erika, si seguimos juntos podría terminar lastimandote.

-No me importa, correré el riesgo por ti.

-Aaah...-, Arnold suspiró profundamente y luego rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza-De acuerdo, Eri...como tu gustes.

-Gracias-, dijo ella sonriendo de forma muy dulce y besando su mejilla-Nos vemos mañana Arnold.

Erika entró a su casa y al momento de cerrar la puerta comenzó a reír un poco.

-Pero que idiota...-, dijo terminando se reír con una sonrisa-Y Charlotte...espero y sufras-, dijo sonrojada llevando su mano derecha a su propia mejilla.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-¿Que quieres qué?

-Vamos a ver a Erika juntos-, repitió Cedric a Charlotte.

-Ya te dije que iré yo sola.

-Y yo ya te dije que iré contigo.

-Haber...-, dijo la castaña perdiendo la paciencia-Explícame para qué.

-Soy Cedric Carison. Las chicas me aman...podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella-, dijo él de forma engreída.

-Aaagg...

Charlotte golpeó su propia frente y luego miró el suelo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Helga, por otra parte, acomodaba todo para volver a mudarse. Por fin había logrado convencer a su padre de ir a otra ciudad, ya que si no la dejaba ir con Miriam por lo menos se fueran juntos a otra parte.

La rubia sólo se apresuraba a guardar todas sus cosas en cajas, quería irse lo más pronto posible. Tenía muchos recuerdos sobre Arnold en tan poco tiempo y eso la molestaba demasiado.

-Pero no, el señor tiene novia-, dijo hablando sola mientras cerraba una caja a la fuerza-Y ni hablar del otro...¡Se va con la prima del enemigo!...

Eso último lo reflexionó Helga. Se suponía que Charlotte estaba enamorada de Arnold...entonces...¿Qué hacía con Cedric?

-¿Qué es lo que hacías con mi novio?-, pensó.

Helga dejó de empacar por un momento y se sentó al borde de su cama.

 _-¿Debería irme de aqui?...es decir, acabo de llegar, tal vez la vida no sea tan mala y con el tiempo mejore...porque...siempre hay que ser optimista, y todo puede mejorar..._

Toc-toc~ tocaron la puerta principal. Helga fue a abrir y para su sorpresa era Arnold con un ramo se flores.

-Helga, por favor, perdóname. Sólo te pido unos días más...

La rubia miró las flores un tanto aturdida y las tomó sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Entonces...¿Qué dices?-, dijo Arnold nervioso.

Ella observó las flores y luego arruinó el ramo al azotarlo en la cabeza del pobre rubio.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ahora, largo!

Helga cerró la puerta lo más fuerte y rápido que puedo, haciendo que se pusiera de espaldas encontra de ella y se recargarse en la pared de junto.

-Te odio...-, susurró mirando sus manos llenas de ese color verde que despiden las flores cuando las cortas o rompes-¿En que estaba pensando?-, dijo entre sollozos mientras se sentaba en el suelo-No tengo porque seguir aguantando esto.

Después ese momento de sentimientos encontrados, la rubia fue a su habitación y continuó empacando.

Mientras tanto, Charlotte y Cedric llegaron a la casa de Erika.

-Es aquí-, dijo ella mientras señalaba la casa de Erika desde el interior del auto de Cedric.

-Hum...Ya veo. Iré a estacionar el auto más adelante, volveré en unos minutos.

-Haz lo que quieras-, dijo Charlotte bajando del auto de Cedric y azotando la puerta.

Cedric fue a estacionar el auto y Charlotte subió las escaleras del pórtico para poder hablar con Erika.

-Bien...-, dijo Charlotte suspirando-Todo saldrá genial, sólo debes hablar con ella y todo se solucionará.

La castaña, muriendo por los nervios, tocó la puerta de la casa.

-¡Voy!-, se escuchó a Erika desde adentro de la casa, haciendo que Charlotte sintiera un gran escalofrío.

Erika abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a su amiga de la infancia su cara se volvió amarga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-, preguntó ella molesta.

-Quiero pedirte un favor-, contestó Charlotte muy tranquila. Tal vez estar frente a frente con ella le quitaba los nervios.

-¿A mí?-, dijo Erika arqueando una ceja.

-Si, por favor.

-Escucha Shortman, no hablaré contigo, yo estoy-

-Ah, hola-, dijo Cedric detrás de Charlotte-Soy Cedric Carison, amigo de Charlotte. Gusto en conocerte.

Cuando Erika vio a Cedric su pupila se dilato, estaba petrificada ante la presencia del chico.

-Pasen...-, susurró Erika mientras agachaba la cabeza y se hacía a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa mientras Erika intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué necesitan?-, dijo Erika fingiendo amabilidad.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, Erika-, dijo Cedric.

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

- _¿Me recuerda?_ -, pensó Eri.

-Dime...

-Quiero pedirte que sigas con Arnold.

-¡Ese no era el plan, Carison!-, gritó Charlotte molesta.

-Charlotte, no podemos dejar que Arnold esté libre...-, dijo Cedric ignorando que Erika estaba ahí.

-¡Pero yo lo amo!-, gritó Charlotte.

-Y yo a Helga.

-Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que-

-¿Sólo viniste por ello?-, los interrumpió Erika.

-Eh...si, eso era lo que queríamos pedirte, o por lo menos, que colaboraras con nosotros-, dijo Cedric.

-Ya veo...Cedric...

-¿Si?

-No colaboraré en su plan-, dijo molesta.

-Eri...ka...-, dijo Charlotte.

-¿En serio?-, dijo Cedric.

-Si, lo siento.

-Pero...

-¡Pero tú sabias de mis sentimientos hacia Arnold! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Tú nunca estuviste enamorada de él!-, gritó Charlotte con lágrimas en los ojos.

Erika sonrió ante ello y luego se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Porque...tú estás con Cedric-, dijo Erika apretando su puño con rabia.

-¿Yo?...vaya, te acabo de conocer y ya te gusto...soy genial-, dijo Cedric.

El corazón de Erika quedó totalmente destrozado, ¿En serio no la recordaba?

-Cedric...Tú vivias aquí en Oregón. En Eugene...por la universidad de Oregón.

-Si, así es-, dijo Cedric.

-Ibas a la escuela Antony Apollon, a unas calles de tu casa. Todos los días caminabas en vez de tomar el autobús...y tu unico amigo fue Arnold Shortman, el cuál apareció en sexto grado.

Cuando ibas a pasar a secundaria te fuiste a Hillwood...y nunca volviste, hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-, dijo Cedric preocupado.

Erika apretó más fuerte su puño y continuó hablando.

-Enfrente de tu casa, habia una más pequeña, la cuál era de color blanco y tenia un lindo jardín...y ahí...-, ella comenzó a llorar-¡Yo ahí vivia!

La pupila de Cedric se dilató y se comenzó a poner muy nervioso.

-¡Yo fui a la misma escuela que tú! ¡Me sentaba detrás de ti en todas las clases! ¡Caminaba a unos metros de ti camino a la escuela! ¡Siempre al pendiente de ti!... y tú...no me recuerdas...¡Estaba enamorada de ti desde entonces!

Charlotte miró con la boca abierta de la sorpresa a Cedric, él cuál tenia la misma expresión.

-¿En serio...nunca me notaste?-, dijo Erika derramando lágrimas.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en ese lugar. Erika miró el piso de forma avergonzada esperando la respuesta de Cedric.

-No, nunca te noté Erika. Lo siento, no tenia idea de tu existencia, perdón.

Erika ante eso dejó de respirar, queria pensar que todo ello era un mal sueño.

A Charlotte se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas recordando cuando se le confesó a Arnold.

 _"-También me gustabas." Arnold me notó...se enamoró de mí...y a Erika...el único amor de su vida...se enteró hoy de su existencia..._

-Creí que tú y Charlotte estaban saliendo, es por ello que decidí ir con Arnold...yo sabia que Charlie estaba enamorada de él.

-Pero yo no sabia lo de Cedric...además, no estamos saliendo...

-Lo siento-, dijo Erika cubriendo con ambas manos su cara-Lo siento...

-Erika-, dijo Cedric levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella.

Eri levantó la vista y Cedric la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo:

-Sé lo que se siente...que tu amor no sea correspondido.

Después de todo eso, Charlotte y Cedric subieron al auto.

-Ella jamás se volverá a enamorar...-, dijo Charlotte.

-No bromees-, contestó Cedric fastidiado.

-La experiencia hace la diferencia.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-No lo sé, lo vi en un puesto de tacos.

Cedric la miró de forma seria y algo molesto.

-No puedo creer que nunca la notarás-, dijo Charlotte poniendo su cinturón.

-Nunca lo hice y ya-, dijo Cedric avanzando con el auto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era un niño...nunca noté a ninguna de ellas...

-Yo tenía nueve años cuando me enamoré de Arnold.

-Y Erika tenía seis cuando se enamoró de mí...oye...¿Cómo es que se enteró que nos conocíamos?

-No lo sé...tal vez Arnold sabía que nos hablabamos y le contó.

-Ese maldito.

Erika estaba sentada en la alfombra de su casa, estaba triste pero a la vez contenta. Esta vez Cedric sabía de su existencia, y ahora sabía porque él nunca la notó, pero, su corazón lo tenía alguien más, y eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.

-¡Olga! ¡Ya llegué!-, gritó Bob emocionado entrando a su casa mientras traía unos folletos en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Bob?-, dijo Helga.

-Mira lo que traje jovencita.

Bob puso sobre la mesa unos folletos sobre unas casas que se vendian en Carolina del Norte.

-¿Carolina?-, dijo Helga tomando un folleto.

-Me gusta ese lugar, lindo clima, lindo lugar y buenos precios. Estaba pensando en midarnos a una de las ciudades de Piedmont.

La rubia miró las fotos del lugar y luego sonrió:

-Suena maravilloso.

-Me alegra que digas eso...nos vamos este viernes. Prepárate.

-Lo estaré-, contestó ella.

* * *

Arnold caminaba hacia la casa de su novka Erika. Ella lo llamó realmente agitada porque necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

Ding-dong~

-Hola-, abrió Erika con su maquillaje escurrido por toda la cara.

-Erika...-, dijo Arnold asombrado-¿Estás bien?

El rubio se sentó en el sillón de la casa y ella a su lado.

-Arnold...estuve pensando la propuesta del otro día y...

Arnold salió de la casa de Eri. Corrió a la estación de autobuses y tomó el primero que pasara por su casa.

Llegó a la pequeña casa ignorando los saludos de sus padres y se acostó en su cama, sacó su celular y miró el contacto que decía: "Helga"

- _Lo mejor es que terminemos...sé que no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro, y, además...no puedo hacerle esto a alguien._

 _-¿Te refieres a Charlotte?_

 _-Bueno...el punto es que esto debe terminar, gracias por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad y por haber estado conmigo. Gracias..._

 _-Soy libre Helga...quiero estar contigo_ -, susurró el rubio.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, lamento tanto la demora, pero salí un poco bajo el segundo corte y tomé el tercero para subir...y lo hice! XD (muere de emoción)**

 **Gracias por su espera y solo les digl que quedan como 2 capitulos, a lo mucho 4.**

 **Intentaré subir cada 3 días y sino cada miercoles :3**

 **Y Serenitymoon20...espero tu segunda parte de MATRIMONIO 7u7**

 **Bye byeeeee**

 **Gracias por sus reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Charlotte iba camino a la casa de la rubia, como el día anterior. Ella sabía que Helga se iría pronto de San Francisco, ¿A dónde? Solo los Pataki estaban enterados, pero eso era lo de menos.

La castaña espiaba a Helga desde el otro lado de la calle; Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarse o algo parecido, literalmente llegaba a la acera y se sentaba ahí a esperar cualquier movimiento de Helga o de Arnold.

- _Tengo frió..._ -, pensó mientras se sentaba en el pavimento helado-¿Cuando se irá la fastidiosa?

En ese momento de la casa salió Helga, la cual llevaba una bolsa negra vacía. Ella iba con una bufanda gris que cubría su nariz y boca, además, iba caminando rápidamente.

Charlotte al verla salir se puso rápidamente el gorro de su chaqueta y abrazó sus piernas para que Helga no la notará.

La rubia obviamente ya había notado la presencia de Charlie, no era tonta, pero quería aparentar lo contrario ante la castaña.

Charlotte, al ver que Helga dio la vuelta en la esquina, se paró rápidamente del pavimento y emprendio carrera a donde iba ella. Pero, con lo que no contaba Charlotte era que Helga ya estaba harta de esta situación.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues a todos lados?!-, gritó Helga mientras encontraba a Charlie en la esquina y la tomaba de su chaqueta levantándola del suelo.

-¡Déjame!-,gritó ella mientras agitaba los pies.

-¡Dime que quieres!

Charlotte solo seguía agitando sus pies como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Dime!

-¡¿Cuándo te largas?!

Helga quedó en shock con ello y la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo...solo lo sé...

La rubia puso su pie sobre la rodilla de Charlotte.

-No creo que eso lo hayas averiguado tú sola-, Helga estiró su pierna causando fuerza en la rodilla de Charlotte tirandola en el suelo-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Na-nadie más.

-Eso espero...

Charlotte la miró aterrorizada y luego Helga solo se dio la media vuelta, caminando a la tienda de correo y comprando más cajas desarmadas para seguir empacando.

-Espera-, dijo Charlotte al ver salir a Helga de la tienda.

-¿Qué?-, contestó Helga mientras caminaba hacía su casa.

-¿Cuando te vas?

La rubia sonrió de lado y luego contestó de forma simple:

-Entre el jueves y el domingo.

-Eso no es posible-, dijo molesta.

-Me mudo entre esos días...allá tú si quieres espererar y decirle a alguien...

Charlotte se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr a su casa.

 _-Desde el jueves...eso es mañana_ -, pensó mientras seguía corriendo _-Perfecto, solo debo de mantener lejos a Arnold y todo saldrá bien...-_ , pensó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Helga terminó de guardar su ropa y observó su habitación. Se veía como hace dos meses atrás, todo lleno de cajas y vacío...aburrido.

Ella bajó de su cama una caja y recordó cuando Cedric la ayudó a mudarse, haciendo que algo dentro de ella le doliera.

-Cedric-, susurró mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el piso-¿Cómo pudiste...hacer algo así?-, recordó lo sucedido con Charlotte.

Helga observó las cajas y pateo una que tenia enfrente. Esta cayó al suelo esparciendo todos los objetos dentro de ella.

La rubia, mientras devolvía las cosas a la caja, se dio cuenta que en ella estaba su pequeño libro rosa y algunos recuerdos de la niñez...qué coincidencia, era la misma caja que Miriam recogió de su habitación la primera vez y la motivó a mudarse a San Francisco.

Helga tomó un álbum de fotos que estaba ahí, era de la escuela primaria de Hillwood. Al abrirlo los recuerdos la invadieron en segundos, y sobre todo, el ver a ese pequeño cabeza de balón en cada una de las fotos...bueno, casi todas.

Mientras iba recorriendo cada pagina de ese libro sus rencores y emociones florecian.

-Arnold-, dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar al ver la ultima foto de ese libro-¿Por qué te volví a encontrar? ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo? ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!

Ella lanzó lejos ese libro y a su mente apareció el día que se reencontró con él; Verlo frente a ella fue como un sueño hecho realidad, ¿Hace cuanto no veía su inmesa cabeza? ¿Hace cuanto no se burlaba de él? ¿Hace cuanto no estaba enamorada?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, y mientras más se interrogaba más recuerdos venian.

-¿Por qué nunca me confesé? ¿Por qué era tan tonta?-, dijo mientras seguía llorando.

 **Al día siguiente~**

-Así que no haz ido a la casa de Helga...-, dijo Charlotte hablando por celular con Cedric.

 ** _-No iré por hoy, tal vez mañana sea lo indicado._**

-Ya veo-, dijo sonriente.

 _ **-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de el cabeza de escoba?**_

-Todo volvió a la normalidad-, dijo algo triste.

 ** _-Al parecer nunca estaras con él, ¿cierto?_**

-Si, eso parece...pero...no me rendire, como te lo dije una vez, yo lucharé por lo que quiero.

 ** _-Tranquila...haz lo que te de la gana, a mí no me importas._**

-Si, lo sé, ni tú a mí.

 ** _-Bueno, me voy, bye._**

Charlotte colgó y se acostó en su cama, mirando su celular pensó:

 _-Si no me importa él...¿Por qué oculto aún la mudanza de Helga?_

Charlotte obvio ya había ido a la casa Pataki a revisar si ya se habían mudado, y al parecer, aún tenian algunas cosas que empacar, por lo que pensó que no se irian ese dia, jueves. Pero esperaría hasta el domingo para ver cuando se iban. Además, Helga, el día de hoy, se la pasó en la dirección discutiendo algo con el director.

Ding-dong~ tocaron la puerta de la casa de Charlotte.

La castaña bajó saltando las escaleras como de costumbre, y al abrir, todo su mundo tomó color...eso siempre ocurría cuando Arnold la visitaba.

-Hola, Charlie-, dijo Arnold enfrente de ella.

-Hola, Arnie-, contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, ya era un poco tarde y decidieron subir al techo del lugar. De vez en cuando les gustaba ver las estrellas.

-Oh, esa será mía-, dijo Charlotte señalando una estrella.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Arnold riendo.

Charlotte siguió observando las estrellas cuando se percató que Arnold no hacía lo mismo.

-¿Pasa algo?-, dijo triste.

-Yo...terminé con Erika-, dijo Arnold dando una sonrisa de lado.

La pupila de Charlie se dilató al escuchar eso...Erika le ganó el juego.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé...ella me terminó a mí.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Seguir luchando por Helga.

Charlotte calló y continuó viendo el cielo.

-Hay muchas estrellas el día de hoy...me hace sentir, que todo el universo está frente a mis ojos y sobre mí-, dijo Arnold

La castaña lo miró, y sentada en el suelo abrazó sus piernas e inclinó su cabeza sobre ellas.

 _-Resiste Charlotte...no digas nada sobre Helga._

-Bien, debo irme, nos vemos-, dijo Arnold despidiéndose de su prima y caminando a la salida.

* * *

Helga terminó de empacar todo...prácticamente la casa estaba vacía de nuevo.

Bob llegó del trabajo y al ver toda la casa así abrazó a su pequeña hija.

-Nos vamos mañana, el camión llegará temprano Helga.

-De acuerdo-, dijo ella.

-Bien, descansa, pronto todo se reiniciará.

Helga afirmó con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, llegó el camión a la casa Pataki y Charlotte se dio cuenta cuando ya casi todo estaba dentro de él. Antes de ir a la escuela esperaba que algún cambio pasara en esa casa.

No podía creer que por fin Helga se fuera, era increíble, lo mejor que le podía pasar...pero...¿Qué pasaría con Cedric? Se suponía que hoy él la visitaria...

Charlotte sacó su celular de su bolsillo y miró el contacto con nombre de Cedric, si le avisaba ahora, a él no le doleria tanto al llegar.

 _ **-¿Hola?**_

-Cedric...

 _ **-¿Chalotte? Es raro que llames tan temprano.**_

-¿En donde estás?

 ** _-A la mitad de camino a la casa Pataki, ¿Por qué?_**

-Escucha...Helga...

La castaña iba caminando hacía su escuela cuando alguien la sorprendió por atrás; y ese alguien era Arnold.

-Buenos días, Charlie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en entrar a la escuela contigo hoy, ya sabes, para ver a Helga.

En la garganta de ella se hizo un nudo enorme.

-Arnold.

-Dime-, dijo el preocupado, ya que antes de que Charlotte dijera su nombre tomó un profundo suspiro.

-Helga se está mudando justo ahora.

Arnold se congeló.

-Se está mudando, no vendrá hoy a la escuela...se va de San Francisco.

El rubio miró fijamente a su prima por unos segundos y luego emprendió carrera a la casa de su amada dejando a Charlotte ahí sola.

-No...¡No Helga! ¡¿Por qué?!-, gritaba en su mente mientras seguía corriendo-¡Se suponía que serías mi novia! ¡No te vayas!

Arnold llegó a la casa Pataki, estaba todo sudado y sonrojado...pero, tal y como había dicho Charlotte...la casa estaba vacía, y no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Helga...-, dijo mientras retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento apareció el auto de Cedric, el cual frenó de golpe por la velocidad en la que venia. El joven moreno salió de forma histérica del auto y luego corrió sin parar a una ventana de la casa.

Cedric, al ver el lugar vacío, fue a la entrada principal y se sentó en el suelo mientras intentaba razonar todo.

Arnold se acercó a él y Cedric susurró:

-¿Tú sabes a donde fue?

El rubio no pudo seguir haciéndose el fuerte y dejó caer lágrimas como Cedric en ese momento.

-Si lo supiera...me demandarías por tomar tu auto...

* * *

 **El próximo cap. será el ultimo D:**

 **Lo subiré para el próximo miércoles ;) gracias por todo.**


	15. Capítulo Final

Capítulo Final.

Helga iba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de su padre. Estaba recargada en la ventana despidiéndose desde sus adentros de aquella ciudad y de las personas que conoció y con las que se reencontró.

A unos minutos de empezar el viaje pasaron por enfrente de su antigua escuela, y en la entrada estaba Charlotte subiendo las escaleras del pórtico mientras secaba sus ojos, parecía que estaba dejando de llorar...Helga tuvo su vista clavada en ella durante esos segundos, y justo cuando iban a terminar de pasar ese pequeño tramo Charlotte volteó por coincidencia y sus miradas chocaron.

-Helga...-, susurró Charlotte.

La rubia, al verla, lo único que hizo, por instinto, fue despedirse agitando su mano de forma discreta.

Charlotte respondió el gesto de Helga reprimiendo su sentimiento de rencor, ya se iba, no tenía sentido seguir odiandola...

Mientras tanto, en la antigua casa de la rubia, los dos jovenes con sus corazones rotos se morían por la culpa.

-Nunca debí insistir tanto...-, dijo Cedric.

-Nunca debí andar con Erika...-, dijo Arnold sentado junto a Cedric.

-¿Por qué se fue así?

-Tal vez porque la lastimamos...

-Si...espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lastimamos?

-Am...si, ambos le hicimos daño.

-Creo que solo fuiste tú, cabezón.

-¿Yo?-, dijo Arnold molesto.

-Si, desde un principio ella estuvo enamorada de ti. Tú nunca la notaste y cuando vuelves a su vida ella no quiere saber nada de ti...-, dijo Cedric con ganas de llorar-Pero eres Arnold, el chico carismatico que todo el mundo ama. No importó todo lo que la lastima antes...ella te siguió esperando.

-Pero tú eres Cedric Carison, el chico engreído y genial de la escuela...y a pesar de que ella estaba enamorada de mí ella te prefería en muchas ocasiones...

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro de forma molesta y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

Cedric le lanzó un golpe en la cara a Arnold haciendo que él cayera al suelo.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y devolvió el golpe a la mejilla derecha de Cedric.

Ambos empezaron a golpearse mientras se gritaban cosas del pasado que en muchas ocasiones no tenían nada que ver con Helga.

-¡Cuando llegaste todos se olvidaron de mí!-, gritó Cedric empujando de forma muy brusca a Arnold.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tú eras mi único amigo!-, gritó Arnold mientras le daba un puñetazo en su ojo.

-¡Nunca saliste de la mente de Helga!

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras se seguían golpeando. Cedric estaba sobre Arnold dándole bofetadas cuando una mochila golpeó al moreno en un costado de la cara tirandolo a un lado de Arnold.

-¡JA!-, gritó Arnold sentándose en el suelo y luego recibió el mismo golpe.

-¡Idiotas!

Ellos miraron asustados a la persona que los había golpeado, y era Charlotte.

-Charlotte...¿Qué es lo que-

-¡Cállate!-, Charlotte interrumpió a Arnold-¡¿Ahora saben porqué se fue Pataki?! ¡La tenían harta! ¡Ambos son demasiado egoistas!

Los chicos bajaron la vista avergonzados.

-¡Son unos tontos!-, gritó con lágrimas escurriendo por su cara-¡Los odio!

Ella se dio media vuelta mientras cerraba sus ojos y las lágrimas se retenian en sus pestañas, pero antes de pudiera dar en marcha su carrera Cedric se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y detuvo a Charlie tomandola de su mano; Charlotte abrió sus ojos ante esto y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

-Lo siento-, dijo Cedric-Creo que fui muy egoísta al querer que Helga estuviera conmigo.

-Yo también lo siento-, dijo Arnold también de pie-Yo...creo que solo no quería que ella estuviera más tiempo lejos de mí.

Charlotte no volteó en ningún momento, ella seguía sin mirarlos.

-¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para eso?

Ambos chicos tragaron saliba preocupados.

-Helga ya se fue...nadie sabe a donde se fue, y nunca volverá...les apuesto que cambiará su numero de celular...ustedes solo pensaron en su propia felicidad...es por ello...que ella sufría tanto, siempre sacrificó todo por ustedes.

Después de decir eso, Charlotte se zafo de la mano de Cedric y se alejó de ahí.

-Todo terminó-, dijo Cedric acercándose a su auto.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No piensas buscarla?

-¡Entiendelo Shortman! ¡Ella se fue porque nos odia!

Arnold se quedó callado ante ello y luego dejó que Cedric se fuera.

-Haz lo que quieras...yo...¡La buscaré hasta el fin del mundo!

-Y cuando la encuentres...por favor...dímelo...para ir a ver como eres rechazado.

-Lo haré.

-Suerte.

Cedric arrancó su auto y se fue de ahí derramando un mar de lágrimas y estando consciente de que el verdadero amor de su vida estaba en un nuevo lugar en el mundo.

Arnold miró la casa de Helga y luego, con todo su ser dijo:

-Te prometo que voy a encontrarte, llegaré a ti.

El rubio dejó esa casa y se dirigió a la suya para comenzar a buscar a su amada.

-No importa si me odia. No importa si me golpea. No importa si se vuelve a mudar...siempre estaré con ella-, pensó Arnold mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué necesitas?-, dijo Cedric a Charlotte afuera de la casa de ella.

-Te llamé porque quiero darte algo.

-¿Otro golpe?

-Adivinaste-, dijo levantado su puño.

-¡Espera!-, dijo el cubriendo sus ojos.

-Toma...

Cedric abrió sus ojos y Charlotte estaba algo sonrojada mientras sostenía una maceta con una plata que parecía seca.

-Es...un árbol de cerezo-, dijo ella dejandolo en las manos de él-Sé que parece estar seco, pero...cuando es su epoca florece de forma hermosa e increíble...y...con esto quería demostrarte que, aunque ahora estés lastimado, pronto te recuperaras y volverás a amar a alguien...

El moreno miró el árbol algo sonrojado y luego sonrío.

-Gracias-, dijo mientras las lágrimas se retenian en sus ojos.

-Ve con Erika...ella...te hará muy feliz.

-Ya veremos-, dijo guiñando un ojo-Sigamos siendo amigos.

-Claro-, dijo ella mientras él se alejaba.

-Bye byeee.

-Bye...-dijo agitando su mano, y cuando se fue ella susurró:

-Otro amor no correspondido...

Después de muchas horas de viaje Helga y Bob llegaron a su nueva casa en Carolina del Norte.

Ella bajó del auto, miró su nuevo hogar.

- _Ahora...nada me impedirá ser feliz._

Pasaron algunos años, y Arnold no obtuvo algún resultado de donde estaba Helga, pero aún no se rendía, además, se había enterado hace poco por Charlie que Cedric y Erika habían empezado a salir...pero ella seguía sola, al igual que él.

El rubio tuvo que poner un pequeño descanso en su investigación, ya que se tenía que ir a la universidad, pero una vez allí él continuaría.

Arnold llegó a su universidad, llevaba una caja en sus manos mientras estaba explorando las áreas verdes del lugar.

- _Pronto...te encontraré-,_ dijo en su mente.

En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar un poco fuerte haciendo que su pequeña gorra azul saliera volando.

Arnold comenzó a corretear la gorra y cuando esta se detuvo miró al frente y a unos metros de la gorra y de él estaba Helga con una caja en sus manos al igual que él.

Cuando el rubio la vio su pupila se dilató y sin ninguna objeción comenzó a llorar, lo mismo ocurrió con Helga y cuando menos lo esperó, la rubia había soltado la caja que sostenía y corría hacia él.

Arnold soltó su caja y Helga saltó a sus brazos haciendo que él la abrazara como nunca y dieran algunas vueltas, ambos reían mientras soltaban algunas lágrimas.

Después de dar vueltas Helga lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Perdón...

Arnold solo tomó una fuerte, pero pequeña respiración, y la besó en los labios de forma muy dulce.

-Te extrañé tanto que todo eso ya no importa...lo que quería era encontrarte.

Helga sonrío ante ello y lo abrazó de nuevo logrando que ambos calleran al suelo.

-¡Te amo!-, gritaron ambos mientras se abrazaban y reían.

* * *

 **Eso es todo ;_;**

 **Gracias por leer este fic, realmente disfruté el final :'3**

 **Pero, si alguno desea un final alternativo dejen su comentario sobre como les gustaría.**

 **Gracias por todo y espero su opinión**.


End file.
